A Changed World
by Madame Halie
Summary: A villian changed history so the gang never met. Now years later they are each very different. A crime however brings them back together. But can they really work together to solve the case? Can they even stand each other that long? Read and see.
1. Prologue

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Prologue

Norville Rogers injected the strapped down dog and waited. The flailing dog soon stopped moving.

"Okay," Norville said calmly, "unto the next one."

----

Twenty-five year old Velma Dinkley walked up happily to the podium to award a Nobel Prize winner.

Her own scientific success had gotten her close to the prize twice, but it was still unattained. But Velma knew as a great scientist that she'd get that prize one day. All she had to do was keep working hard, no slacking.

-----

"Party!" an adult male screamed and a high-class mansion erupted into loud partying.

"Daphne, you throw the best parties!" Trudy a friend of hers cried happily.

"I know," Daphne Blake responded.

----

"Woo hoo, you go boy," a lady in her mid-forties said to a blonde male stripper, "mama wants to see you bare it all," she declared.

"Well mama will get her request," the stripper said flirtatiously, "and call me Great Freddie."

----

"Whoever you are come out!" a police officer shouted, "I know you must've sent that brown dog in the middle of the street so that my partner would crash the car," he said angrily, "so you could steal the drugs we were carrying."

"So what?" a voice snapped in the darkness, "you were going to have the drugs destroyed," it continued, "my friends have a better use."

"Return the contraband!" the police officer shouted.

Suddenly the officer heard growling.

"Do you know who I really am?" the voice snarled as the growling grew louder.

"Oh no," the police officer said in realization.

"Leave," the voice ordered, "if you want to live, you sack of worthless human skin."

The police officer dropped his gun and ran off.

Scoody – Doo chucked.

"Smart man," Scooby said and walked off with the bags full of drugs.


	2. A Crime

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

A Crime

Velma ate quietly at the French Restaurant she was at. Usually she wouldn't go to a place so overly rich and blue-blooded. But she loved the food and tried to go even once a year.

It was now summer and Velma wore a yellow summer dress with matching low-heeled shoes. She also had her waist length brown hair in a French braid.

------

In the RSVP section sat Daphne and her father Mr. Blake.

While the restaurant was almost always filled with only the crème of the rich. The Blake's sat where only riches and ancestry (blue-bloods) could sit, not fame and fortune. Translation, if you were born poor, you couldn't sit here. No matter how rich or famous you are now.

Both hated that the most recent owner opened the restaurant to the rich and famous five years ago. Before it was only blue bloods. Now even a few that weren't even that rich but famous could enter if they got on the list in time. This infuriated families like the Blake's and they almost never came anymore.

But today Mr. Blake was celebrating a take over. His reservation at Mai, a top Chinese Restaurant got cancelled because of a fire two hours later. Mai was nearby so he opted to come here instead.

-----

Norville Rogers sat across from Mrs. Yolanda Green. The rich blue blood had heard about his methods of dealing with animals as a vet and called him. She had a wild rottweiler. Norville suggest some medicine, neutering, and a high voltage shock collar. Now he was here with her because she wanted to treat him to high class since the treatment worked.

"You're an avid meat eater," Mrs. Green observed.

"Some say I'm hard to fill," Norville said honestly.

"Well undo a notch in your belt," Mrs. Green declared, "you can eat as much as you like!"

"Why thank you," Norville said gratefully, "but I'll have an extra glass of water please?" he asked the waiter.

The waiter nodded and soon returned with a pitcher filled with water.

"Thank you," Norville said.

The waiter bowed and walked away.

Norville had never been to a place so rich and classy. He only got in as a special guest of Mrs. Green's.

"You're a real quiet fellow," Mrs. Green said suddenly.

"I'm only vocal when needed to be," Norville responded.

Mr. Green giggled.

"You're such a deer," Mrs. Green said happily, "and those horrible animal activist people say you're a criminal against animals and a sadist."

"I must be some sadist," Norville said sarcastically.

"Exactly, its nonsense," Mrs. Green said firmly, "you take great care of animals," she said, "tough even if it's unfair," she said recalling Norville's motto.

"Always got me through life," Norville said in reference to his motto.

"We all have our beliefs, morals," Mrs. Green said as she sipped some wine, "mottos are just an extension of those."

"That's a mighty fine opinion Mrs. Green," Norville said to her.

"Thank you," Mrs. Green said bashfully.

"Hey you're not invi…" a man started to shout.

"Get out of the way!" another male responded and soon the man in uniform from the restaurant was seen flying across the restaurant.

He slammed into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Velma Dinkley!" the other male (who had flung the man) a blonde shouted, "Velma!" he shouted.

Velma looked at the man incredulously.

_No way I'm identifying myself to some nut job, _Velma thought.

"Don't worry Fred I can sniff her out," Scooby said as he entered.

They were suddenly screams of terror from both customers and employees. The brown Great Dane was known as a violent animal and a co-conspirator in many crimes in Coolsville. Of course under current law he couldn't be locked up like a human being since he was a dog. But unlike humans, he could be put down lawfully with or without provocation. Especially by human beings known as vets.

"Over here," Scooby revealed and Velma leaned back into her chair fearfully, "forgotten me so soon Velms?" he asked.

Many people in the restaurant turned to look at Velma.

"Who the hell are you?" Velma asked slowly.

"He used to be mine," Fred revealed, "before he ran away," he continued, "at least that's what I was told," he added.

"Your Dad took me and left me under a bridge," Scooby snarled, "I didn't even know you wanted me."

"I'd never abandon you Scooby," Fred said firmly, "I was just disappointed when I recognized you four years ago on the news," he said sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river," Scooby said, "Velma Dinkley you're in danger of…"

Suddenly gunfire rang in the restaurant as several armed men in stocking caps, masks and body paint stormed into the restaurant.

Scooby immediately dived for Velma and pulled her down. Fred ran for a side door and barely made it.

Norvile and Mrs. Green dived under the table.

Daphne and her father tried to run with some of the other blue bloods but her father was stopped. Mr. Blake was stopped by one bullet wound through the head.

"Dad!" Daphne screamed and grabbed her father, "no, let me go!" she suddenly screamed when one of the Blake family bodyguards found her through the crowd and he pulled her away despite her protests.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped and rushing footsteps told many that the gunmen were now fleeing the scene.

Five minutes later SWAT came. But by then the criminals had escaped.

Over forty people were injured and seven were dead. Five employees, two customers. One of them being Mr. Blake.

Velma was behind a wall where Scooby had dragged her. She still hadn't fully absorbed what had happened. Did this have something to do with her? Velma didn't know or understand any of this. And this truly upset her.

Daphne meanwhile was outside by the limousine. She was bawling and muttering for her now dead father.

------

Thirty-three minutes at the hospital, Norville closed the eyes of Mrs. Green. The shock of the attack had caused Mrs. Green to have a massive heart attack. Her body was still recovering from a stroke. At first Norville thought she'd die, surrounded by murderous madmen, no experienced medical personnel or tools. But then the ambulance came. They came in shortly after SWAT. Norville thought Mrs. Green was safe.

But it wasn't meant to be. Mrs. Green was middle-aged and delicate. Having money allowed her to start quickly recovering from the stroke. But money couldn't buy her a different body to have a massive heart attack in. Her body just couldn't take it. The doctors tried to bring her back for over twenty minutes. Norville then knew it was hopeless. Mrs. Green was gone.

_This is why I trust in nothing, _Norville thought.

-------

Fred Jones was already off the floor and walking around. He had to find Velma and explain to her what really happened.

"Hey!" a detective shouted, "this area is sealed off, police and forensics only."

"I'm looking for Velma Dinkley, a girl I knew in kindergarten," Fred told the detective, "she's a well known scientist now," he said.

"Velma Dinkley," the detective said, "I'm Detective Joanstown," he introduced himself.

"Fred," Fred introduced himself.

"Fred Jones?" Detective Joanstown asked and Fred nodded, "please come this way," he said immediately, "come on," he urged when Fred wouldn't move.

"Where are you taking me?" Fred asked.

"To Velma, she mentioned you," Detective Joanstown revealed, "I'm not no murderer or anything kid," he told Fred.

"Can't be too careful," Fred said frankly.

"Come on," Detective Joanstown said, "please don't let me beg."

"Okay," Fred conceded, "but if anything funny happens…"

"You're free to leave anytime," Detective Joanstown told him.

Fred followed Detective Joanstown to a dimly lit room in the back part of the restaurant. Fred heard the door click behind him.

Fred turned around to see the detective with a set of keys and a grin on his face.

_Damn it! Scooby warned me not to follow anybody alone, _Fred recalled.

"I just have a few questions," Detective Joanstown told Fred, "answer them correctly and everything will be fine."

"Where's Velma?" Fred demanded loudly.

"Now don't go down that road Fred Jones," Detective Joanstown said seriously, "it only leads to a dead end," he added.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You really think questioning me is a good idea?" Detective Joanstown said dangerously.

"Fine," Fred said, "ask you're questions and let me go."

"Where's the current location of Scooby Doo?" Detective Joanstown asked darkly.

"I don't know," Fred responded.

"Wrong answer," Detective Joanstown told him.

"Well I don't know!" Fred shouted.

"Alright," Detective Joanstown said slowly, "why were you in his company?" he asked Fred.

"Scooby came to me and told me that he overheard a plan to kill Velma," Fred revealed, "he had met Velma as a pup and she was kind to him," he explained.

"So you couldn't call the police?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"And say what?" Fred demanded.

"Good point," Detective Joanstown responded after thinking it over, "sorry for the deception," he apologized, "I had to ensure you weren't one of Scooby's cronies," he told Fred.

"I knew Scooby back when he was a good dog," Fred told Detective Joanstown.

"Well I guess a little good's still left in him," Detective Joanstown noted, "you'll be okay going home kid?" he asked.

"What about Velma?" Fred asked.

"That's not a good idea," Detective Joanstown said frankly, "they're kind of wondering if you're involved."

"But I helped save her life!" Fred exploded angrily.

"Well you came in before a group of death traps," Detective Joanstown pointed out, "and you were with the infamous Scooby Doo," he added.

"Right," Fred said and turned to leave, "oh and I think this might've something to do with one of Velma's newer inventions or ideas," he added.

"Why'd you say that?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"Scooby told me he had overheard something about an invention of Velma's getting too deep," Fred revealed, "that she and the father of some redhead bitch was getting too invested in this project," he said, "and bitch was said by the person Scooby overheard, not me," he added.

"Okay kid, thanks," Detective Joanstown said.

"Yeah, bye," Fred said and left.

Detective Joanstown took out a cell phone and dialled a number.

"He knows too much," Detective Joanstown said seriously, "that rotten dog and that blonde idiot," he told the person on the other end.

"We'll deal with them soon enough," a voice responded, "Coolsville's gripped in crime," he said, "I'm not having a bunch of brats change that," the voice spat.


	3. Problems

A Changed World

**Please Note: **A special thank you to cpneb and Girl-in-a-dream-world. Both of you have been with me straight from the start. Welcome Dark Fox Tailz, my newest reviewer. And special thank you to Dark Fox Tailz for for giving and affirming the idea of me using a gang in the story. Even though I created my own, I'm thanking you anyway. It's better than Scooby going lone ranger. Oh and I might give Scooby Dum an appearance later in the story. Thank you all.

**N.B.: **Scar is Scrappy Doo.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Problems

Two days later Fred was walking back to his apartment. He stopped when he heard police sirens. Feeling uncomfortable he decided to take a little walk.

As he walked he heard people whispering.

Whispering about a suspect in the process of being apprehended at Georgon Apartments.

Fred froze. He lived at Georgon Apartments.

How likely was it that they weren't looking for him?

"Highly unlikely," Fred muttered and kept walking.

----

Meanwhile, night time at the Blake's residence was no fun and games.

Funeral arrangements were being made for the late Mr. Blake.

A downtrodden Daphne sat in the bed thinking.

The ticking clock read 9 o' clock.

"How could this happen?" Daphne asked herself, "how can my father be…?" she started to ask.

But like earlier, she broke into tears before fully asking the question.

----

Velma sat in bed with the morning paper.

It was night time but she had been so busy.

Busy depressing about what she indirectly had to do with that attack on the restaurant.

Two people dead (murdered). One more died on her way to the hospital. Two killed at the scene, the other died tragically because her body couldn't take the shock (which led to a heart attack) of criminals bursting into the restaurant and firing everywhere wildly.

Velma's fists clenched.

She wanted to get those guys, make them wish they had never been born.

But alas, she was just a scientist. Not a woman of the law. Only an upholder of it.

But as she read the paper she wondered if she could be something more. Something heroic.

"Heh," Velma laughed, "I guess this is where my love of mystery tries to make itself come out in reality," she said amused.

Velma being anything of an investigative crime (mystery) solver was amusing to her.

She was Velma the scientist. Velma the genius.

Solving mysteries was beneath her.

Interesting, but beneath her.

----

Scooby chuckled as he lent ear to Fred's story.

"Didn't I tell you not to trust anyone?" Scooby asked listening to what Fred had to say.

"But Detective Joan…" Fred started protesting.

"Is dirty," Scooby interrupted.

Fred's mouth hung open.

"What?" Fred asked his voice now almost gone from the shock.

"Dirty," Scooby repeated, "D-I-R-T-Y," he spelled each word, "you spilled your guts to a dirty cop," he told Fred, "no way the cops got the real story," he said shaking his head.

"But I… I trusted him," Fred said still unable to grasp the reality of the situation.

"So?" Daylia a female dog demanded.

Fred pulled his knees closer and looked away. he wasn't used to be surrounded by dogs in a dark alley.

Especially with four others able to talk like Scooby.

A terrier suddenly started barking.

All twenty-seven dogs present listened

Scooby seemed deep in thought.

"Send condolences and benefits to his family," Scooby said calmly, his face and voice singing a note of defeat.

Suddenly all the dogs started howling loudly. Fred had to cover his ears and put his head between his legs to block it out.

When it was over Fred sat up and let go of his ears and his hands even had a little blood on it. This he wiped off and used a cloth to wipe out his bleeding ears.

"Don't do anything extreme," an elderly German Shepherd said from his spot in the corner.

"Charles," Scooby started.

"Norville is a bad man," Charles continued, "but he did a job, anyone else would've done it."

"The other vets refused to put Laurel down," Daylia spoke up, "they wanted due process, more facts to be checked," she reminded them, "if it were done, Laurel would still be here."

"I'll deal with it," Scooby told them, "don't interfere," he snarled suddenly.

Fred was confused. Scooby was suddenly looking ahead as he spoke. Not to his subordinates.

Soft steps soon answered why.

Five dogs each with spike-studded collars were soon in view.

"What's up with the human?" a Doberman with a red collar (with spikes) spoke.

"I have business with him," Scooby responded, "your business on my turf Magnus?" he got straight to the point.

"Laurel was Tiffany's…," Magnus started.

"Cousin, I remember," Scooby said, "Scar and her have been going over two years strong."

"You bet," Scar a light brown muscular Great Dane with a black collar said, "you'll get one chance."

"I won't intentionally disappoint my nephew," Scooby said as the group of five dogs were walking away.

Scar froze. He hadn't been acknowledged by his Uncle Scooby for years. Not after running away from home and definitely not when he helped to start 'Renegade Soldiers'. He and other's thought 'The Top Dog Clan' were too old and steeped in tradition and that Scooby's gang 'Blood and Sweat' wasn't taking over and intimidating enough. The 'Renegade Soldiers' had taken over and stolen parts of, if not all, other gang's turf. The turf they took were mainly from humans but he did betray his uncle and steal a profitable section of 'Blood and Sweat's' turf. Now all seemed forgotten with that acknowledgement from his uncle.

"Of course," Scar said and left with his subordinates.

Most of the dogs with Scooby growled softly.

"This is about Laurel," Scooby said seriously, "past grudges are currently forgotten," he finished.

The dogs stopped growling.

"Fred," Scooby said seriously, "you'll stay with Charles," he said and Charles nodded, "the rest of our affairs will be worked out privately," he concluded, "come Fred," he ordered.

Fred carefully got up and followed Scooby obediently.

----

Norville got up and looked at the clock.

2 a.m.

Norville sighed. This insomnia was sickening.

His urge to and actual overeating, his insomnia, those were weaknesses he still hadn't gotten over.

He had gotten over petty emotions, love of animals, need for other people, and his old propensity to wear almost raggedy (and) or baggy clothing.

He kept a list. An assessment of his accomplishments, failures, and faults.

His overeating was mainly kept secret and most of the time he starved himself into submission of his problem.

But that only worked for so long.

His stomach growled painfully.

Norville went and opened the freezer.

_Just microwaving a snack, _Norville decided.

15 minutes later…

Norville bit ravenously into his last piece of ham.

He even ate all his eggs raw. Shell and all.

"This feels so good," Norville said as he continued stuffing his face.


	4. Little Solutions

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Little Solutions 

Five Days later Norville walked briskly to work. He always parked miles way and walked very quickly to get to work on time.

As he walked he heard growling. A black terrier barked several times at him.

Then the dog let out an angry growl and sped off.

Norville grinned.

_He doesn't know that I can interpret dog, _Norville thought.

"Guess I'll have to be on the look out for Scooby," Norville said simply.

But on the inside Norville was giddy. He had already put down Laurel despite the questions surrounding the dog's involvement in the drug sting that left six people dead. In Norville's mind being Scooby's associate, acquaintance, anything, made you worthy of dead.

Even if you were human.

_But my job is to take care of and put down animals, _Norville thought, _thankfully, I'm able to take over most of the animal put down duties to minimize my requirement of giving animals care._

"Worthless vermin," Norville hissed bitterly.

He picked up the pace and walked even faster.

---

Daphne watched as her father's casket was lowered into the ground.

All the Blake family was there. Even relations from her mother's side. Daphne's mother died in her pre-teen years (according to this story, please don't attack me Scooby-Doo purists – if any of you review this story). So her father was the only parent she had.

"Fred Jones," Daphne whispered tearfully thinking of the only known suspect who was currently on the run, "if you had anything to do with this," she said as fresh tears flowed down her face, "I'll get you," she snarled, "I'll get you," she repeated as she shook with rage.

----

Meanwhile Fred spent his afternoon in the penthouse that Charles owned. Charles' owner left this to him before he died.

Mrs. Jonathan Charles III was a rich and prosperous man. But scandal, rumours and false friends sent everything into decline.

All that he had left were things promised to his children, the family dog and other parties. All of them except his dog quickly betrayed him.

On the verge of suicide Jonathan got wind of rumours that his family would try and take everything from his dog through him (Jonathan). Charles was the last supportive living being he had. In face he was living in Charles' penthouse. Completely overwhelmed, Mr. Jonathan Charles III committed suicide.

His dog found him hanging in the bathroom later that night.

That was eight years ago. Four and a half was spent by Charles being a member of the 'Blood and Sweat' gang. Though he was mainly a financial backer, Charles came to a few of the meetings and was a strong supporter of Scooby's ideals.

The 'Top Dogs' only prospered for themselves. Giving exclusively to their own kind. Who were mostly not that needy to begin with.

Scooby gave portions of profits to the poor and underprivileged dogs of Coolsville. The poor lifestyle of bottom classed dogs got a needed boost from Scooby's illegal operations.

Few human criminals believed in helping their fellow man.

Scooby believed in helping his fellow dog. Or at least helping some dogs.

Charles looked up to him for that.

"Charles," Fred said, "why do you think Scooby's changed?" he asked, "he was such a good dog," he reminisced.

"Life and humans," Charles responded simply, "you humans can really change a dog in any circumstance," he said honestly.

"But we're not all like that," Fred protested.

"But a human did this to you," Charles cut him off, "making you a fugitive of the law," he continued, "it doesn't matter that all of you aren't mean, selfish, treacherous, or bad," he said seriously, "too many of you already are," he concluded coldly.

Fred quietly thought about Charles' owner.

_He must've really loved Jonathan, _Fred thought, _then humans drove his owner to suicide, _he realized, _damn, he was all that man had left._

"I'm not saying Scooby's an angel," Charles admitted, "cross him and death could be knocking on your front door."

Then Charles curled up in his big dog bed and went to sleep.

_Did he just threaten me? _Fred wondered.

"Naw," Fred concluded and went to watch tv.

----

Velma sat in front of the whirring machine. Getting to and extracting things from alternate universes was difficult. Very difficult.

She settled for trying to get small items from alternate universes. The closest thing she actually believed could be successful at this stage. She had gotten a few items but mostly it was a bust. The items could be explained away.

A lamp from an alternative universe that resembled a psychedelic lantern wasn't exactly a scientific achievement. Worse it was the best thing she had gotten so far. Worst was a floral placemat. Way down on the jump with excitement list.

A light zapped the top of the stool.

Nothing appeared.

_Eight zaps left, _Velma thought, _anymore in one day could immediately deplete the energy cells used to power the machine's main core._

On the sixth zap something appeared.

Velma immediately paused the zapping.

Walking up to the new object she noticed it was a picture. But she gasped at who she saw in it.

"Eww I'm dressed like a half dork half tramp," Velma complained recognizing herself despite the vast difference in appearance, "why would I wear such a short skirt then wear that ugly orange sweater, those long socks, those tacky shoes and worst of all those glasses," she said completely appalled, "ever heard of contacts girl?" she demanded, "and God that hair's horrible," she said in disgust, "a bowl cut, does she know she's not a boy?" she demanded.

Velma sighed and flung the picture on the floor. She might be a scientist. But she at least lived to also not look ugly.

"What other crazy crap am I going to discover?" Velma asked herself as she picked up the photo to archive it with her other discoveries.

----

Fred headed to the lobby wearing a black hooded coat. He was just walking around the hotel stretching his legs. He was supposed to stay in the penthouse, but he was bored. With Charles asleep he was able to sneak out.

_Hopefully he doesn't wake up_, Fred thought, _if Scooby finds out I left, he's going to give me hell._

Just then he bucked into someone. Soon he was looking into the eyes of Daphne Blake.

Fred quickly pushed back his sunglasses.

But it was too late.

"Po…" Daphne started.

Fred slapped a hand over her mouth.

"If you want to know anything about your father's murder," Fred said, "you won't scream."

Daphne slowly nodded.

----

It was nightfall when Norville entered his home. He went about his usual activities as he did everyday with one exception.

He was expecting a dog mad visitor.


	5. Confronting the Truth

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Confronting the Truth

Norville sat in his chair eating popcorn. Usually he'd just watch his shows without anything but tonight was different. Tonight he was going to kill the notorious Scooby Doo.

_I'll get the thumbs up from every citizen in Coolsville, _Norville thought, _at least from the ones who matter._

Scooby meanwhile was watching through a side window. Norville was acting strangely. Usually he wouldn't eat while watching tv.

_Probably celebrating the freshest kills he made today at the vet's office, _Scooby thought.

Still something told Scooby not to do it. To leave the kill to the Renegade Soldiers. Worse Charles words rang in his mind.

Scooby shook it off. It was his fault that Laurel was around that day. He had to exact revenge for Laurel's family as well in respect for his gang. Giving it over to another would be sacrilegious. Not to mention embarrassing.

Scooby went around the back and slipped in through the basement window. Everything was like it usually was. The basement was almost bare. No shock since Norville was known to only keep 'the necessities'.

Scooby crawled up the stairs and picked the lock.

It clicked.

Scooby grinned.

_Easy, _Scooby thought.

Scooby carefully crept through and locked it. Scooby sniffed for anything suspicious as he headed for the living room. Scooby suddenly smelled something.

"Gunpowder," Scooby whispered.

Scooby made a quick beeline for the basement. But when he saw Norville in front of it.

Norville grinned as he aimed his makeshift shotgun.

"Die," Norville said in a singsong voice and fired.

Just then Magnus jumped Norville and knocked the gun off course.

Scooby barely dove out the way in time.

Scar took this moment of opportunity to attack Norville directly.

Norville cried out as Scar attacked him and bit into his shoulder.

_Damn it! _Norville thought, _I'm probably going to die here._

Norville was however able to reach out and grab his shotgun. He then used the butt of it to knock Scar off him while Magnus was checking on Scooby.

He then shot at a returning Magnus and ran into the nearest room and slammed the door.

"Shit," Norville muttered.

----

Fred sat with Daphne in Charles penthouse.

Charles meanwhile was glaring at Fred as if he was ready to kill him.

"You bring a human here!" Charles shouted, "without my permission!"

Fred clung unto Daphne even tighter.

_He's scary, _Daphne thought.

Daphne meanwhile couldn't believe it. How could a fit guy like Fred be so scared of an aged dog? Worse he feared the dog more than she did.

_What a wuss, _Daphne thought.

But Charles actually scared Daphne as well. That's why she hadn't even pushed Fred off her lap yet. She was too scared that the slightest movement would set Charles off.

"I'm telling you know about this," Charles snapped, "and if you've told her…"

Fred shook his head.

"At least have some functioning brain cells," Charles said darkly.

"Um do…I mean Chaz…Charles," Daphne corrected herself, "Fred told me that my father's death involves one of Velma Dinkley's inventions and the fact that my father had a major interest in it," she said to Charles.

"Your Dad your business," Charles responded.

Charles then went into the kitchen.

"When I'm back she better be gone," Charles said from the kitchen.

_I have a name, _Daphne thought angrily.

Daphne then pushed Fred off her lap.

"Ow," Fred whined.

"How you think I felt?" Daphne snapped angrily, "you're a grown man, not a little five-year old!" she shouted.

Fred moved away completely terrified of her rage.

Daphne eventually calmed down.

"So," Daphne said, "what about Scooby?"

Fred immediately covered her mouth.

"I told you nothing about him," Fred whispered harshly.

"But he came in with you when…" Daphne started after Fred removed his hand from her mouth.

"Don't talk about him," Fred hissed nodding his head towards the kitchen.

"Is he a henchman?" Daphne whispered.

"Can't say," Fred whispered back, "just talk to Velma and warn her that someone's after her because of an invention that your father took a vested interest in," he told her, "tell her that she should talk to the papers not the police," he instructed, "a corrupt cop told everyone these lies about me when I wanted to warn Velma."

"Um, okay," Daphne said taking it all in, "but you talk of her so personally though," she noticed, "did you know her?" she asked.

Fred's head snapped back.

"Did I say something wrong?" Daphne asked.

Fred's mouth became a thin line.

"Charles was right," Fred said, "I shouldn't have brought you here," he said getting up.

"What did I say?" Daphne asked panicked.

"Nothing," Fred lied, "just get back to…wherever," he said, "before they notice and Charles and I get in trouble," he told her.

Daphne felt hurt and offended all at once.

_One moment he's nice to me and the next I'm a bother? _Daphne wondered, _what a jerk!_

"Whatever," Daphne muttered and stormed out.

Fred sighed and fell on his knees.

He looked up to see Charles. A knowing smile on his aging face.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Charles said and walked away.

"Doesn't feel like nothing," Fred muttered and went to lie down.

_This whole thing keeps going from bad to worse,_ Fred thought, _next time I'm told something about any criminal activity, I'm just going to walk away, _he decided, _this hero thing aint worth it._


	6. Remembering the Past

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Please Note: I apologize for the long period between updates. It's now August twenty-ninth (last updated July nineteenth) and I promise to update faster. Thank you for all your reviewing support and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Remembering the Past

Daphne sat in her room thinking of her course of action.

_I have to warn Velma Dinkley, _Daphne decided, _but what's the story between her and Fred?_

Daphne got out her special cell phone. The one her father used to make top-secret calls. It couldn't be bugged or traced.

After running through the call list she found what she was looking for.

"Velma Dinkley, who's calling," Velma said formally.

_Boy, she's stiff, _Daphne thought.

"Um, hi," Daphne said, "I'm Daphne Blake daughter of…"

"Yes, your father's partners' called to tell me the joint venture we had for invention's over," Velma interrupted, "this of course will definitely give me some unexpected overhead," she continued, "but I have the money to cover it," she told Daphne, "and sorry about your father's passing by way," she added.

_This is __**what**__ I have to save? _Daphne thought completely thrown for a loop.

"Excuse me," Velma said, "young lady I have work to do," she said, "if you have a sudden interest in science," she said with an amused tone, "I can point you to some great science learning circles…"

"You are a bitch…" Daphne interrupted.

For a moment there was silence.

"Girls like you," Velma started, "have nothing about them," she told Daphne, "strip away the pretty clothes, the money, the beauty, all the fancy makeup," she listed, "and you have nothing worth shit to contribute to society."

Daphne was so bowled over by Velma's words that she didn't say anything.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?" Velma teased, "don't light a fire you can't control," she told Daphne, "I'm not some scared of the rich and famous scientist," she snapped, "be nice to me and I'll be nice to you," she said frankly, "mess with me and I'll tell your ass where to cash it!"

"But you were never nice," Daphne said crying, "you talk about partners and your inventory," she said tearfully, "then you mention my Dad's death like it's a footnote."

Velma groaned.

"I'm sorry," Velma apologized, "I was in a hurry and wanted to get back to the invention I'm using here," she told Daphne.

"Which one is that?" Daphne asked.

"Um," Velma said, "it's the one your dad had an interest in before he died."

"Oh," Daphne said softly, "wait, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Velma asked.

"Uh, your invention is involved in the cause of my dad's death and someone wants you dead," Daphne said quickly.

The line suddenly went dead.

----

Velma fell to her knees.

She always had a nagging feeling when she remembered the attack on the restaurant and the two who ran in just before looking for her.

"Could it really be my fault?" Velma asked herself, "deaths, injuries, all because of me?"

Velma decided that it was time for her to check the news. Since the incident (and taking to police afterwards) she had been cooped up in her lab, only keeping up with the latest in scientific updates.

"Now I need to keep up with the city's updates," Velma decided turning on the television and putting it on Coolsville News.

**Newswoman, "…Fred Jones is still at large. But unto other news. Norville Rogers survived an attack made upon him by Scooby-Doo and two other dogs. Norville claims to have been inspecting his shotgun when it happened. Police investigating say it seems Scooby-Doo decided initially to be the only attacker. But when Norville was discovered to have a weapon, two other dogs sprung into action. This seems to be retaliation to the recent putting down of a dog by the vet famous for strict discipline of and putting down of pets and strays, known as Norville Rogers. This dog named Laurel, was suspected of being involved in Scooby's gang and a bust gone bad, which resulted in human lives being lost. Laurel was considered seriously dangerous and quickly scheduled to be put down. While most vets protested demanding deeper investigation, Norville Rogers known hater of crime animals and arguably all animals according to organizations like PETA, was all too happy to oblige the order and put down Laurel with the ease that he has been putting down animals for years. Despite initial doubts about this action and Laurel's guilt, the attack on Mr. Rogers cements for many that Laurel was a member of the gang and that his execution was humane and just."**

Velma turned off the television.

She didn't know why she didn't see it before. Scooby Doo was the dog she cared for, for a short period of time. She knew that she was supposed to be Fred's dog but after seeing him wandering the streets at night, guessed Fred's dad finally kicked it out.

Velma remembered that Norville's step- father, Mr. Tully, wasn't a fan of pets. Obviously not a man who wanted a dog around.

Velma remembered feeding Scooby at a curb for a few weeks then one day not seeing him again.

_Now he's turned to crime, _Velma realized, _but what does that have to do with Fred?_

Velma could feel her blood boil when thinking of that name. All the pain he caused her.

Tricking her into thinking he was her friend.

"_Fred wait," Velma said running up, "remember you said you'd come over my house after school?"_

_Six-year old Velma was anxious to show her friend of two weeks Fred Jones, her house._

"_Why should I four eyes?" Fred said suddenly._

_The small group of boys around him laughed._

"_Huh?" Velma asked._

"_Look, the genius being dumb!" a boy cried._

_Even more laughter._

"_Fred?" Velma asked tearfully._

"_Go drown in a math book," Fred said and pedaled away._

_A crying Velma ran for the parking lot._

"But I got the little bastard back," Velma grinned recalling the day.

_SLAP!_

_The resounding sound of fifteen-year old female flesh on Fred Jones' right cheek resounded through the lunchroom._

"_Looks like 'Fred the Man' can't get the new girl," a fellow jock teased._

"_Callie," Fred started._

"_It's Velma to you," Velma revealed, "I changed my name to Callie at age eight," she said, "and it was all because of you that I had to move away from Coolsville for all these years!"_

_There were gasps._

"_Velma?" a thin teen wearing a black shirt and blue jeans asked._

"_Shaggy?" Velma asked affectionately, recognizing the lanky brown haired but now less happy and more emaciated teen as her old friend in grade school._

"_It's Norville," Norville said his voice hinting a dangerous under layer._

"_Oh," Velma said, "well I'm glad…um…heh."_

"_Even the new girl hates him!" a band geek shouted getting roars of laughter._

"_I don't…I only hate Fred!" Velma shouted and ran out._

_Unknown to Velma, that shout would lead students finding out the truth and turning on the football jock one by one._

That memory still made Velma smile. By the next school year she had changed her name back. But something never came back the new school year.

Fred.

"Rot in hell you SAT less miscreant," Velma whispered hatefully.


	7. Trouble

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Trouble

Norville sat in his office. It had been a week since the incident and still he was on edge.

Norville was never on edge.

He hid it from his co-workers, but the animals could sense his doubt and fear. Some made fun of him. Most of those were put down in two days. Even if their time was months away.

Norville had ways of beating the system.

"Norville Rogers," the receptionist said, "a Detective Joanstown's here to see you."

_Great, _Norville thought.

"Send him in Miss French," Norville told her.

Detective Jonastown entered Norville's office.

"The office of Norville 'Dr. Death' Rogers," Detective Jonastown said looking around.

"If I killed your pet I'm not very sorry detective," Norville said as he looked over files.

Detective Joanstown stood before Norville laughing.

Norville didn't bother to look up.

"There's a lot of questions about your version of events," Detective Joanstown said getting serious.

"But I've stuck to it," Norville responded, "what does that tell you?" he asked writing details down.

"I'm guessing that has nothing to do with our conversation," Detective Joanstown noted.

"Right you are," Norville said continuing his work.

"Do you respect authority Norville Jones?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"A badge doesn't give you authority," Norville said reading another report, "it just gives you the right to menace people," he told Detective Joanstown, "knowing how to use it and make people give a shit, gives you authority," he added.

Suddenly there was a silenced gunshot. Norville looked to see a bullet hole in the side of his desk.

Detective Joanstown stood angrily holding a silencer covered pistol.

"Enough authority for you?" Detective Joanstown asked, his pistol still smoking.

Norville put his report down.

"I guess I ought to listen," Norville said leaning back, "what's your concern?"

"Did you try to kill the dog?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"In self-defense," Norville said.

"Fuck self-defense," Detective Joanstown snapped, "we both know that didn't go down."

"What are you, PETA?" Norville demanded.

Detective Joanstown sighed.

"I just shot through your desk," Detective Joanstown pointed out, "I doubt that makes me a run-of-the-mill cop."

"Or your check a cheap one," Norville added, "was I really to guess you're dirty?"

Detective Joanstown sighed again.

"What really happened?" Detective Joanstown asked Norville.

"I tried to kill Scooby Doo," Norville revealed, "unfortunately his two friends attacked me and oh yeah, I found out earlier that he has a personal 'I'm going to kill you Norville' Vendetta against me," he added.

"Who told you?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"A little doggie, seriously," Norville responded.

Detective Joanstown glared at him.

"Sometimes anger detective," Norville spoke, "makes you say dumb things," he continued, "the dog that 'ratted' was dumb, I was not."

"Doing pretty well for a guy who got bit," Detective Joanstown observed.

"I can write with both hands," Norville explained, "plus, I relish pain."

Detective Joanstown chuckled.

"You're a real freak, you know that?" Detective Joanstown asked.

Norville smirked.

"But I guess that's what's kept you alive," Detective Joanstown added, "freakiness."

"Me freakiness, you money," Norville said simply.

"Connections," Detective Joanstown corrected.

"Both get you somewhere," Norville responded.

"Connections get you everywhere," Detective Joanstown countered.

"Have a nice day," Norville said.

"Heh," Detective Joanstown said turning to leave, "oh about…"

"Misfire," Norville interrupted, "I have a public 'curiousity' of guns."

"Okay then," Detective Joanstown said and left.

_Cocky crooked bastard, _Norville thought.

--

Velma walked over to a nearby convenience store. While she could drive to the huge megaplex, she preferred this store. She enjoyed the environment.

"Velma," an elderly lady said pleasantly from behind the counter, "I hope life has been treating you well."

"Yes Mrs. Hathaway," Velma said pleasantly.

"That's great," Mrs. Hathaway said smiling.

Velma chose the things she needed and turned to cash it.

But then she saw some men enter from the security monitor. Eight serious men in dark attire. Suddenly feeling a flood of panic, Velma fled out back.

--

"Scooby, I can't breath," Fred rasped.

Scooby's paw was pressed hard against Fred's throat.

"You let a human into Charles' penthouse," Scooby said angrily, "what if you were caught?" he asked pressing harder, "Charles isn't young anymore," he pointed out, "do you have any idea what could've happened if police came?"

"I'm sorry," Fred said crying, "Scooby, please," he begged, "don't kill me."

Scooby glared at him with eyes of a killer. Then he loosened his hold.

Fred jumped up coughing and taking deep breaths.

"You've caused us a great inconvenience," Scooby spoke, "we can't threaten Daphne Blake, it's too obvious," he said, "so instead, if she talks, you're dead."

"Fred froze.

"Take him somewhere homey," Scooby ordered with a hint of sarcasm.

Several dogs moved forward with superior grins.

"Scoo…" Fred started.

"You know when I first killed a guy," Scooby interrupted, "he begged me to spare his life."

Fred's words were caught in his throat. He had heard of gang fights that resulted in the death of both people and animals. But Scooby was admitting to personally killing someone. That and gang violence were totally different.

_Oh Scooby, _Fred thought, _what happened to my good ol' dog?_


	8. Panic

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

Panic

Daphne sat in her mansion anxious. She had snuck back to Charles' Penthouse but was told that the dog wanted no visitors. When she exited the hotel, she saw several dogs glaring at her. A few even growled.

Daphne was starting to fear for her life.

_Should I tell someone, _Daphne wondered, _but what if they harm Fred?_

"I have to call someone," Daphne decided.

Suddenly her white cat screeched at the phone.

Daphne turned to look at her pedigree cat with its diamond studded collar. The cat circled the phone like it was a deadly predator.

"I can't call anyone can I?" Daphne asked.

Her cat came up to her hand and meowed.

"Oh Maxwell," Daphne said lifting him, "I'm so cared," she said tearfully.

Maxwell gently touched her cheek.

What else could a worried pet do?

--

(In an Alternate Dimension)

"What do you mean it's missing?" Shaggy asked.

"I mean it's missing!" Velma cried, "I kept that photo in this trunk," she said, "it makes no sense."

"Well if it's gone, it's gone," Shaggy said honestly.

"For a husband you're no help," Velma huffed.

Scooby whimpered.

Both turned to see the dog looking upset.

"Oh poor Scoob," Shaggy said walking up, "you think Velma and I are going to break up because we're arguing?"

Scooby nodded.

"Well we're not Scooby," Velma said kindly, "couples argue sometimes, that's all."

"Really?" Scooby asked.

"Really?" Shaggy said hugging Scooby.

"Can you imagine us not being together?" Velma asked as if it were the most amusing thing in the world.

Scooby and Shaggy froze.

"Oh um, I mean…not that it would ever happen," Velma added, "Mystery Inc. forever."

Scooby and Shaggy shared twin grins.

"Yeah, Mystery Inc. forever," Shaggy resonated.

"Reah," Scooby declared.

--

(Noon outside a building)

"Um, hi," a lady said smiling at a security guard, "I need a favour."

"No pass, no entry," the guard said simply.

"Are you sure?" the lady asked leaning close.

"La…" the guard started.

A gun suddenly cocked.

"Is that pass clear enough for you?" the lady asked sweetly.

The scared guard carefully pressed the buzzer.

"Thank you," the lady said and walked in, "and don't upset my associates," she added.

"Asso…" the guard started, "okay, I'm not even going to ask," he decided.

"Good boy," the lady said and went inside.

"Excuse me," the lady said walking up to a desk, "I need to speak to Norville Rogers," she said.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Velma Dinkley," the lady introduced herself.

--

(One Hour later at a Lonely Location)

Fred looked around the dinky shed he was in.

He could barely stand above a sitting position on it. Worse it leaked and it was raining. Also there was nothing in there but a dingy bulb which barely worked. All that he got to eat were stale snacks and water. A far cry from what he got earlier.

"I'm going to die here," Fred said sadly, "either from loneliness or pneumonia, most likely pneumonia."

--

(Meanwhile at an Undisclosed Location)

Velma walked into her secret safe house. It was miles from her house and had several of her inventions. She took a few things with her – including the invention she had created with Mr. Blake's partnership.

"This is it," Velma decided, "either I get this working or I'm dead meat," she said now looking at an invention that failed miserably, "hello my dear time machine, I guess I finally have a use for you."

--

(Nighttime in a different dimension)

Velma Rogers sat in front of an old trunk.

"What could've happened to my picture?" Velma mused.

Suddenly there was loud lightning outside.

Velma looked out the window since there was no sign of rain or anything else to explain the sudden burst of lightning. To her surprise something was hanging off their maple tree. Then her eyes widened when she realized it was someone.

"Shaggy!" Velma cried.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Three people sat in the Rogers family home. One with a towel wrapped around her and a cup of cocoa.

"I guess its freezing traveling through time," Shaggy stated.

"More like when you combine a machine that collects things from different dimensions with a time machine that doesn't work," Velma (Dinkley) said shivering.

Velma Rogers watched her alternate self warily.

"So," Shaggy said, "you come from a different dimension where you're being targeted for your invention."

"One of my inventions," Velma corrected, "I've made quite a lot," she added.

Velma Rogers' eyes grew small. She hated anyone talking down to her husband. Especially in a tone that made it obvious.

An uncomfortable Shaggy cleared his throat.

"What am I like?" Scooby piped up.

Velma looked away.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked.

"Well in my world things are very different," Velma stated.

"How?" Velma Rogers asked.

Velma could tell her counterpart didn't like her.

"Well, in my dimension you're…" Velma started.

"Hot?" Velma Rogers interrupted.

Velma looked at herself and at her counterpart.

"I'll admit our looks differ," Velma said formally, "but I've also made many scientific accomplishments and my complete dedication to science…"

"What about me?" Shaggy interrupted.

Velma looked away.

"What's wrong?" Velma Rogers pressed.

"Let's just say your husband's very different in my dimension," Velma said carefully.

"How different?" Shaggy persisted.

Velma sighed.

"You're a vet who likes to kill animals," Velma said quickly.

Shaggy froze.

"And you're a criminal," Velma added for Scooby-Doo.

Scooby's mouth hit the floor.

_And I'm a bombshell bitch, _Velma Rogers thought.

"I'm sorry but…everything here is completely different from my dimension," Velma apologized, "my house is bigger, houses actually," she stated, "Norville's very dedicated to his practice and Scooby…he's wanted by both police and vets."

"I go by my real name!" Shaggy cried.

"Police, wets!" Scooby shouted.

"Vets," Velma corrected him, "and the Scooby in my dimension doesn't have your speech impediment," she added.

Mouths hit the floor.

"Did you just say my dog has a speech problem?" Shaggy asked.

"Um," Velma said uncomfortably, "the Scooby where I'm from speaks perfect English," she explained.

"Scooby speaks just fine," Shaggy said obviously upset.

"Sorry," Velma apologized, "like I said, everything's different here."

"So how are Fred and Daphne?" Velma Rogers asked.

Velma nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked urgently.

"Nothing," Velma lied.

"You jump for nothing?" Velma Rogers asked.

Velma glared at her counterpart.

"Fred's a jerk," Velma said, "I don't want to talk about him."

"What did he do?" Scooby asked.

Velma looked at the Great Dane and sighed.

"He…he caused me to be institutionalized," Velma revealed.

"What!" the other three cried.

"He's an awful person," Velma said tearfully, "can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Velma Rogers agreed, "what about Daphne?"

"Well she's rich, beautiful and spoilt rotten in my time," Velma said, "so I guess she's at least poor here," she added.

Everyone else looked at her in shock.

"What?" Velma asked.

"She's just like that here," Velma Rogers revealed.

Velma looked at her counterpart in shock.

"Really?" Velma asked.

"Really?" Velma Rogers responded.

"So she's an orphan too?" Velma mused.

"WHAT!" Velma Rogers shouted.

"Both her parents are alive," Shaggy said incredulously.

Velma thought deeply about this commonality.

"So only Daphne hasn't changed drastically," Velma noted, "but why?"

"I don't know," Velma Rogers stated, "maybe it has something to do with Mystery Inc."

"Mystery Inc.?" Velma asked with a look of disgust, "what the heck is that?" she demanded.

There was sudden silence.

"There's no Mystery Inc?" Velma Rogers asked.

Velma shook her head.

"What happened to us?" Shaggy asked completely shocked.

"I guess things are just different in my world," Velma shrugged.

"No Mystery Inc. means we never got together," Shaggy said still in denial, "I ne…" he started, "wait, who's my mother married to?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Velma Rogers asked.

"Your name's still Rogers," Velma said unsure of how to explain it.

"Is my mother still Mrs. Rogers?" Shaggy asked.

"No," Velma responded, "she's married to Howard Jolley, the real estate agent," she told him.

"He's a real estate agent now?" Velma Rogers asked incredulously.

"He used to work with kids," Velma admitted, "but by the time I saw Norville again, his dad was doing well in real estate."

"He's not my father," Shaggy snarled.

Velma Rogers looked at her husband worriedly.

Suddenly there was loud crying upstairs.

"Oh sorry, the baby," Velma said and hurried upstairs.

"Baby?" Velma asked.

"Yeah," Shaggy said, "celebrated his first birthday three months ago," he added.

"That's great," Velma told him, "so in your time Fred's not a horrible jerk and Daphne isn't an orphan."

"Nope," Shaggy responded, "I wonder what my counterpart would think of a buffet table?" he mused.

"Probably run from it," Velma said, "he's strict about laziness and gluttony being sin," she stated, "but I think he secretly binges," she told Shaggy, "the Norville I knew before he changed was a voracious eater."

"Changed?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah," Velma said sadly, "on the same day Fred started teasing me, I saw Norville at the side of the school," she remembered, "when I called to him he suddenly ran away," she said, "I soon lost all my friends and became prime prey for bullies."

"That's awful," Shaggy said, "I remember when Velma me to her house for the first time," he recalled, "I had a huge batch of awesome chocolate chip cookies," he said happily, "talked about how great they were with my mouth full," he said chuckling.

"Did you say chocolate chip cookies?" Velma asked.

"Yeah," Shaggy said slowly.

"Did you say 'boo yah' when you fed my pet fish?" Velma asked.

"How did you know?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh my God," Velma Rogers said stepping in.

"What?" Shaggy asked turning to her.

"When did Fred first start teasing you?" Velma Rogers asked.

"When he was supposed to come over to my house for the first time," Velma said, "he suddenly started teasing me with these other boys nearby laughing."

"He left those boys despite them making fun of me because I was considered a nerd," Velma Rogers said, "well, that's what happened to me," she added.

"And Daphne started attending our school the following year," Shaggy noted.

"Daphne went to public school?" Velma asked in disbelief.

"Oh God," Velma Rogers said, "everything that happened to cause Mystery Inc. to exist in your world didn't happen in your world," she realized, "well almost all of it, you did meet Fred and Shaggy before that whole teasing thing happened."

"But why is that?" Velma asked, "what happened before the teasing is too similar to be a coincidence," she said, "unless…"

"Someone went back in time and changed it!" Velma Rogers shouted.

Velma dug out her ears.

"I could've figured it out without making people's ears ring." Velma chastised.

"Sorry," Velma Rogers apologized.

"So what can we do?" Shaggy asked.

"First I have to get back to my time and warn the others," Velma stated.

"Others?" Velma Rogers asked.

"I think whoever made the changes is targeting us," Velma revealed, "Daphne's father was shot in the same restaurant I was in," she said, "I think those gunmen meant to kill both of us."

"This is horrible," Velma Rogers said distressed.

"Rorrible," Scooby resonated.

"So you'll help me?" Velma asked hopefully.

"Of course," Shaggy said, "we can't abandon you just because you're from another dimension," he added.

Velma giggled.

"So I'll just tell Brian that I can't come in tomorrow," Velma Rogers decided.

"Which field of science did you decide to enter?" Velma asked.

"None I own a bookshop," Velma Rogers said happily.

Velma looked at her dumbstruck.

"Velma?" Velma Rogers asked.

"You gave up science?" Velma asked.

"I still make some inventions but my family, my friends, my shop, and Mystery Inc. pick up most of my time," Velma Rogers told her.

Velma jumped to her feet. Her eyes blazing.

"You're not normal," Velma said and stormed off.

"Wha…wait," Velma Rogers said and chased after her.

Shaggy looked at Scooby.

"I don't know," Scooby responded to Shaggy's stare.

Shaggy gently stroked Scooby's ears.

"Neither do I buddy," Shaggy said, "neither do I."


	9. A World Gone Mad

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

**Please Note: Sorry for the extended absence. I hope to finish this story in early 2009.**

A World Gone Mad

Norville slowly opened his eyes. A heart monitor beeped as he saw a small room with white walls and a door to the left.

"Where am I?" Norville asked.

Norville suddenly had a memory flash of being shot. All hit his chest. A grinning Velma standing with a pistol as he fell.

_But was it Velma?_ Norville thought, _never saw her as much of a killer, _he noted, _the receptionist said a Velma Dinkley was there to see me, dumb ass._

Norville sat up and winced. Either he was in a lot of pain or the painkillers were wearing off.

A passing nurse saw him.

"Mr. Rogers," the nurse said hurrying over, "you're awake," she said in disbelief.

"No," Norville said sarcastically.

The nurse blushed and looked away.

"Miss Lucy Cavana," Norville said reading her nametag, "can you inform me of anything Nurse Cavana?" he asked.

"Um I'm not sure…" Nurse Cavana started.

"If you're capable of speech, you're able to talk," Norville told her.

Nurse Cavana blushed heavily.

"There's a manhunt for your shooter," Nurse Cavana revealed, "Velma Dinkley."

Norville nodded, he had expected this.

"Is there anyone waiting to take my statement?" Norville asked formally.

"Oh a Detective…Joanstown said he must be called the moment you wake up," Nurse Cavana told Norville.

_A real workaholic isn't he?_ Norville thought.

"Then I guess he should be contacted," Norville said to Nurse Cavana.

"Yes of course," Nurse Cavana said quickly, "we're all glad to have you back," she added and hurried off.

Norville rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're in a lot of trouble Velma," Norville noted, "but not as much as those who framed you when I get through with them."

--

(2 a.m. in an alley)

Fred sat in front of a bin fire as he struggled to get warm. Scooby finally had him let out of the shed. Fred had come to the serious conclusion that he'd die there.

"Warm?" Scooby asked.

A terrified Fred didn't answer.

"Things have taken a turn for the worse Freddy boy," Scooby said, "seems that ex-friend of yours Velma went bonkers and shot Norville recently."

"What?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Security cameras show her entering the building and quickly leaving after completing the deed," Scooby stated, "can't say I pity that bastard Norville," he said, "but Velma being stupid enough to shoot Norville in broad daylight…"

"It wasn't her," Fred interrupted, "Velma wouldn't shoot anyone."

"Colleagues of hers claim she'd been rather paranoid lately," Scooby countered, "even though she never showed it, communications usually available to them to make contact were blocked," he said, "not even her family could make contact unless it was a face to face," he told Fred, "maybe she pieced everything wrong and assumed I went after Norville because he'd hired people to kill her."

"But he was there when they opened fire," Fred protested.

"Plain sight," Scooby said simply, "it's easy to eliminate yourself from suspicion by being right under your enemy's nose," he said.

"And Velma assumed that was true?" Fred asked.

"I'm just making guesses," Scooby said, "but she was caught on camera, Norville even welcomed her according to a co-worker passing by," he said, "she's in it deep this time, no one can help her."

"I can," Fred declared, "something's fishy here," he said, "Velma hates guns!"

"Probably hates those who's try to kill her with them even more," Scooby responded, "of course not according to the papers," he added.

"What do they say?" Fred asked sensing trouble.

"That she works for me and all this is a part of my plan to rule Coolsville," Scooby summarized.

"That's garbage!" Fred exploded, "Velma's not my best friend," he admitted, "but after everything that's happened, I'm not letting her go down for murder or being a part of organized crime," he vowed.

"Aww," Scooby said, "you believe my crimes are organized, touching," he said grinning.

Fred withdrew carefully. Even though he was free of the shed. Nothing could make him forget the things Scooby could do at a moment's notice. Nothing.

--

(Midnight in another dimension at the Roger's Residence)

Velma sat outside the Rogers residence seething.

_The nerve of her, _Velma thought, _giving up science, he wonderful genius, _she fumed, _and for what? A shabby house, a scarecrow husband and a ki…_

Velma's thoughts trailed off when it came to her counterpart's baby. She herself would be willing to have a baby if it were in the cards. It wasn't.

"Hey," Velma Rogers said brightly as she carefully walked up, "cocoa?"

Velma took it with a nod of thanks.

Velma Rogers sat beside her quietly.

"I know this world is different," Velma Rogers admitted, "even scary maybe," she continued, "but it's a good place, really," she insisted.

"Of course," Velma said obviously not convinced.

"Velma," Velma Rogers said exasperated, "what's your problem?" she demanded, "I can understand being nervous in an alternate world but you're just plain rude."

"Maybe I am rude," Velma said curtly.

"Then hurry up and get out of here," Velma Rogers snapped, "you came here for help, no one dragged you from your dimension."

Velma bit her lip. She knew her counterpart was right.

"I'm sorry," Velma apologized, "I just want to go home."

"Even with a bunch of unknown killers after you?" Velma Rogers pressed, "my time must be depressing," she added.

Velma finished her cocoa and turned towards the house. Looking at her was Scooby.

"Um, hi," Velma said carefully.

"Rello," Scooby responded.

_How can someone not notice something wrong with him talking like that? _Velma thought, _Scooby from my world is able to speak proper English, _she recalled,_ but he's also a criminal so maybe I should give this Scooby a chance, I guess._

"So…what do you do?" Velma asked, "I mean, what kind of things do you do in this dimension?"

"I'm a good dog," Scooby said as he tried to understand the question.

Velma Rogers giggled.

"Yes Scooby, you're a very good dog," Velma Rogers agreed and scratched his ears.

"He really seems to like that," Velma observed, "I'm just going to carry my mug inside," she said and hurried in, "oh sorry," she apologized when she bucked into Shaggy.

Shaggy looked at her coldly. Then he took the mug and walked off.

"Okay," Velma said slowly, "obviously I'm on Mr. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers bad side," she whispered.

"Don't call me that," Shaggy said causing Velma to jump, "sorry, just don't call me that name."

"Shaggy?" Velma asked confused.

"Norville," Shaggy responded, "don't compare me to your friend from your time," he added.

"Norville's a good person," Velma said darkly, "he obviously had things happen in his life to make him different from you," she countered.

"Things?" Shaggy asked incredulously, "he murders animals!" he shouted, "not even Mr. Jolley could've driven him so crazy!"

"Mr. Jolley is a great man!" Velma shouted, "obviously something's wrong with your time if he's rotten here!"

"Rotten?" Shaggy asked, "you have the nerve to suggest anything here is rotten with the crap heap that's obviously your life, your friend's lives?" he demanded.

"Crap heap!" Velma exploded, "for your information I had a great life before I was abandoned by Fred and an even better one after I got back at him," she raged, "the only crap heap I'm currently experiencing is some mystery person trying to kill me," she said, "oh and meeting you," she added.

"Me?" Shaggy asked laughing, "from what I've heard I'm probably the best guy you've ever met," he told her.

"I've met better lab rats," Velma countered.

"Do tell," Velma Rogers said from behind her, "I'd love to hear how my husband compares to lab rats," she snapped.

Velma froze upon hearing her counterpart's voice.

"He put down Norville," Velma finally said.

"That awful man?" Velma Rogers asked.

"You have no right to judge him!" Velma shrieked, "you and your husband think you're better than him, than us!" she shouted, "that you're superior because you have a perfect life!"

"Excuse me, but our life isn't perfect," Velma Rogers put in.

"Well I'm sorry for all your hardship Miss Fertility," Velma said sarcastically.

"Miss fertility!" Velma Rogers cried, "what does that mea…oh no…oh Velma I…"

"I don't need your pity," Velma spat.

"That's it!" Shaggy exploded, "I want your rude ungrateful ass out of here!"

"You're worse than Fred!" Velma shouted and ran outside.

"New Relma!" Scooby cried and chased her.

"Get back here Scoob," Shaggy said and followed.

"Wai…" Velma Rogers started but was interrupted by the cry of a baby, "oh," she said and hurried upstairs.

Velma was in tears as she ran to the tree and started sobbing. Sudden thunder went unnoticed.

"Relma!" Scooby cried and stopped beside her.

"Oh Scooby!" Velma cried and grabbed him, "you're the only nice thing in this dimension," she declared, "I want to go home!"

"Get your hands off my dog," Shaggy said stepping forward.

Scooby snarled.

"Scoob?" Shaggy asked carefully.

"New Relma's nice," Scooby said, "you just won't give her a chance."

Velma hugged Scooby even tighter.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground.

"Aahh!"

"Come on you two," Shaggy said coming closer, "let's go inside where it's safe."

Another bolt of lightning caused the three of them to cling to each other. Then a bolt hit the tree they were under. Miraculously the tree wasn't damaged. But the three quivering under it were gone.

--

(Noon at Coolsville Hospital)

"What do you mean telling reporters you think someone else did it?" Detective Joanstown demanded, "you're tainting the potential jury pool!"

"Jury pool?" Norville asked, "I didn't know that Velma had already been indicted."

"Don't play smart with me," Detective Joanstown snapped.

"I'm just saying that the court is a process," Norville stated, "there's lots of things to before jury selection."

"You'll have no access to any reporters!" Detective Joanstown shouted, "and you will say you were shot by Velma Dinkley," he added.

"Isn't that my choice?" Norville asked.

Detective Joanstown flashed his gun.

"Not anymore."


	10. A Hitch in the Plan

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

**Please Note: Sorry for the extended absence. Last update was December 5, 2008. Tonight is September 12, 2010 at 8:58pm and I'm watching the MTV Music Awards. Hope you like this chapter and please review.**

A Hitch in the Plan

Velma groaned. She slowly sat up and rose to her feet. But then the room started to spin and she fell on her but.

"You're awake," Shaggy said happily, "a contraption fell and hit you on the head when we just arrived," he explained.

"Arrived, where?" Velma asked.

"I'm guessing it's your time," Shaggy responded.

"My…I'm back?" Velma said, "wait…oh no…oh I didn't know it could bring me back itself," she said, "I'm sorry I took you from your wife and…child."

"Relma?" Scooby Doo asked stepping in.

"You too?" Velma asked feeling awful, "I'll use the machine again…." She decided.

"It blew up," Shaggy revealed.

"What?" Velma asked her voice barely audible.

"When we arrived a machine started shaking," Shaggy said, "it was spewing smoke everywhere and you said 'no, no, this is the only way I can get you guys back!'" he continued, "you stared moving closer but something fell off a shelf and hit you hard on your head," he concluded.

"So it's gone?" Velma asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Shaggy responded.

"And the room too," Scooby-Doo added.

"This can't be happening," Velma said, "how can this get any worse?"

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo looked away.

"What?" Velma asked suspiciously.

"Um, have you been keeping up with the news?" Shaggy asked.

"What about the news?" Velma asked expecting more bad news.

"Well…"

* * *

(Noon at an undisclosed location)

Daphne set everything up and sat at the computer. Her life as she knew it was over now. She had gone digging into her father's private files. She paid the best hackers and even fired some of her deceased father's long standing employees to find what she was looking for. Her father had invested in Velma's machine because he thought it would revolutionize the world. But she didn't know how. Now she did and she was going to tell everyone.

She had gone about this day different from any other. She withdrew money and emptied several bank accounts. Bought hiding places from strangers no one after her could bride. She knew in her heart that her father would never want this. That he'd want her to forget.

But she couldn't. Her father had found out something that changed her world. Shattered her perceptions and put an end to the one thing that held her back since Fred disappeared. Her fear, it was now gone. It disappeared from the moment she found out the truth. That her mother had been murdered. She didn't really die of a sudden heart attack.

What made her father interested in Velma's machine was that the drug that killed her mother was a compound never made stable enough in our world. Brimacane it was called. A failed poison that just disappeared in the bloodstream never detected again after entering the body and of course caused the user no harm. Yet the drug found in a secret autopsy; done because her family didn't want an autopsy done, found a deadly version of Brimacane that shouldn't exist. It made no sense; it could be replicated but Mr. Blake's scientists could never recreate the compound from scratch. The technology and information on how to do so was unknown. It still was, even now.

Then her father started checking out other unusual things. He transferred Daphne to a special private school to keep her safe. He had previously planned to send her to public school to keep her more grounded but decided against it. With the direction he'd chose to go, her attitude had to be secondary to her safety.

"Oh daddy," Daphne said crying, "you realized that the killers had to know about the future because it was highly unlikely mom did anything to anger anyone in her past or at the time of her death," she said, "then a few of your scientists suggested that maybe the time or period my mother died changed something essential to someone else, something drastic that could only happen with her death," she stated, "you were confused at first but then you realized that it made sense, mom's death was done to look like a heart attack, something that could be dismissed as a tragedy and we'd just have to move on," she said, "if they just wanted her dead, they wouldn't have taken such extreme precautions."

"You decided to find out how this could've happened and why," Daphne said setting up the web camera, "years later you found out about Velma's machine and it all clicked, a different dimension could have a drug that never worked here and also give the killers info they weren't privy to previously," she deduced, "and they decided to use this info to change their lives to something more in their favour."

Everything was soon ready. Daphne sat on her chair and waited, the space satellites that were hacked for her were connected to every electronic device with visual and or audio capabilities. This would happen in all of Coolsvile and anywhere else that was near by. No one could stop her. The screen brightened and she was ready.

* * *

(12:10 pm in a Condemned Building)

Fred sat in front of a television in an old building. The spot had been condemned for years but no one dared tear it down since it was in Scooby's Territory. Fred was watching a cop tv show when the screen suddenly changed. Now the screen showed a red head sitting in a dark room with a serious look on her face. It took Fred moving closer to realize it was Daphne.

"Hello citizens of Coolsville, visitors and other towns and cities," Daphne started, "I'm Daohne Blake, daughter of the great Blakes that Coolsville especially know and loved," she continued, "I'm here today to reveal some things, terrible things. Many people know that my father was murdered," she said, "but I've recently found out that years ago, so was my mother.

Fred dropped his sandwich.

_Her mother? _Fred thought.

"It's public knowledge that she died of a sudden heart attack. But what you don't know is that it was caused by a compound long deemed harmless and useless as a poison. Brimacane, the great failure poison somehow succeeded in killing my mother. This successful poisoning can only be replicated by samples of the original poison found in tissue samples taken my mother's body. No on has been able to create a potent version from scratch. Do you know why? Because the formula doesn't exist."

Fred leaned in closer. Daphne's speech was starting to sound like crazy talk but he knew that the woman he met was perfectly sane. All he wanted to know was how a poison that doesn't exist can kill anyone.

"Now tell me does that happen?" Daphne asked as if reading viewers minds, "Simple, someone found a way to get to a place that had a successful version and bring it here. You usually have a hard time finding Brimacane even in its non-poisonous form. It would never be detected in a general autopsy," she said, "but my father moved mountains to get all necessary testing done, he had the money and the minds," she went on, "he just needed time. And then they found the culprit but were baffled at how it killed my mother. Then they found the Brimacane present was extremely poisonous. This baffled them because such a strain shouldn't exist."

"I know though, how you can find something that doesn't exist. Time travel, someone did it and changed history. This person; or most likely persons, wanted to change their past. Right now we have things we didn't dream of back when we were kids just years ago. Things we enjoy as trivial luxuries now."

Fred watched Daphne pause and take some calming breaths. She looked determined but flushed. Fred guessed this must be hard for her. Trying to explain an impossible theory after losing the last parent she had left. Along with a potential Scooby vendetta over her head. She took a sip of water then continued.

"But something suddenly threatened that change, or should I say someone. Her name is Velma Dinkley. I know that her name's mud right now but think back to before my father died. Enough good couldn't be said about Velma, one of greatest young scientists. She was even developing a new machine, one that could bring things from other dimensions to ours. Maybe even send things one day. And in the years to come, people could travel across dimensions as well. But this wasn't good for everyone. If things could come from other dimensions, anyone who meddled with time could be found out. Velma's a genius, she'd figure out such things eventually. What if someone realized she could find out what was done and how to fix it or punish them if unfixable? However if the creator was done away with and the machine destroyed before that, none would be the wiser."

Fred understood less than a handful of what she was saying. But he understood the fact that her mother may have been poisoned and Velma being targeted. Plus what confused him still sounded sinister.

"Who ever did this didn't want my family to do something. Something my mother's death stopped. I'm not sure what it is yet but my dad was planning to send me to public school right before my mother's death because I was getting too bratty. I'm not sure if there's a connection…"

Fred listened to Daphne say the year, name of the school and grade. His mouth suddenly fell open.

"That's my school and grade back then, she could've even been placed in my class," Fred realized, "wait, she said her mother died just before she was to go," he said, "and the week she died was…"

Then it hit him like a tank. He knew what the person was trying to prevent.

_Because someone did the same thing to me! They wanted to keep us from meeting each other!_

* * *

(Meanwhile at Coolsville Hospital)

Norville lay in bed handcuffed in what he called 'The Ward for Crazy People.' Someone had gotten him declared insane. Reports were that he suddenly attacked Detective Joanstown (which he did but only a punch in the nose after the detective had threatened him by showing his gun and the detective had just glared at him and left) and tests showed that he had a huge tumour that had led to his radical change in behaviour. It was being claimed that Velma's attack must've triggered the once dormant tumour and that his radical behaviour started with his declaration of Velma's innocence.

"It could be years before he's completely in touch with reality again," one of his 'doctors' had said on a morning talk show.

_Now the world thinks I'm nuts, _Norville thought, _whoever Velma pissed off is extremely powerful,_ he noted, _and now they're my enemy too. Well I say bring it coward, I'm no whiner and I've survived worse._

Norville was currently watching the Discovery Channel and learning about new discoveries involving the mummy widely known as King Tut.

Suddenly the screen changed and Daphne Blake was talking. Something told him this wasn't a scheduled interruption in broadcast.

As Norville listened his eyes widened. Mrs. Blake murdered? Poison from the future? Then she got to Velma and how her invention could reveal the culprits or ruin some people's presumably cushy present. While Norville would've liked names, he quickly got the picture. Daphne continued talking and Norville sorted for himself that these same people targeting Velma probably framed her with the murder attempt made on him.

Then Daphne mentioned the school she would've gone to if her mother hadn't died. Norville realized that was his school as a kid. Then he remembered the year and date Mrs. Blake died and realized it was the same day that man had threatened him against being near Velma. That his mother would get hurt and that the Dinkley family were drug runners posing as a perfect family of geniuses. Norville had believed it at the time and avoided Velma like the plague.

"Wait, that day I was supposed to go to her house again," Norville realized, "and she also hung around that Fred kid, the one she exposed years later for the bastard he was."

Suddenly he started struggling against his cuffs. It could be a coincidence. Velma's two friends abandoning her in the same week. But Mrs. Blake's time of death was just too weird. Plus, Velma became the butt of every joke and eventually was institutionalized after nearly dyng as a result of a suicide attempt. It had to all be connected somehow.

"Velma must've created that time machine," Norville theorized, "whoever went back in time found their counterparts and offered them a better present and the perfect future," he said, "all they had to do was change things without being caught and everything would be gravy," he continued, "bet the counterparts assumed that Velma having a severe childhood breakdown was enough to keep her from developing anything dangerous to them," he said, "bet the future versions would've killed her the moment she recovered, they'd know how smart a grown up Velma really is."

Norville continued to struggle against the cuffs until he was free. His hands burned but they were free. He undid the straps around his chest, waist and feet. Then he looked for a covert way to escape while listening out for hospital personnel. His door was always locked and blinds drawn unless someone was in the room for him. For once it worked to his advantage and he was soon climbing into an air vent.

_Once they changed the present and here go the future, the time machine must've disappeared. Once their future selves disappeared the present beneficiaries must've assumed everything was now in their favour. But they didn't bank on Velma being pulled out of her broken suicidal state in months not years. I had snuck in to see her and told her through tears I had stopped speaking to her because someone told me her family were into drugs. I promised to be her friend when she got better, all the sweet things you say to someone who just lay there staring into nothing. I doubt she remembers that now. Of course my promise was never kept, her parents moved her away as soon as she got out of the extreme suicidal state. It was years before I saw her again and by then I was too different for her. I hold no grudge, I must've scared her__. _Norville thought.

"I guess her past was changed enough so that there was no successful time machine," Norville said as he moved quickly but carefully through the vent, "then she made the machine that could take things from other dimensions. Something the goons from the future could never forsee," he guessed, "so these present criminals decided to do away with her and tried to take her down with Mr. Blake in one swoop. Mr. Blake was obviously a target now that I have a complete perspective to look back with. He was getting too close and since he was in contact with Velma, his fate was sealed."

_Velma would've connected the dots sooner or later and it would be over for them, _Norville thought, _she's find a way to create the time machine just for revenge alone. _

"I would take revenge too, by _crushing_ their bones," he added.

Norville moved even faster. There was something else that bothered him but it would have to wait.


	11. More Problems

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

**Please Note: Last update was September 12, 2010. Today is March 19, 2011. I'll try to update one more time this month. Sorry but thank you for sticking with this story. Special thank you to ****Dark Fox Tailz**** who has reminded me regularly to update and has been genuinely understanding. Oh and original Scooby Doo dogs from the show make appearances. Dixie Doo and Yabba Doo.**

More Problems

Velma Dinkley lay in bed. She was practically catatonic.

_They think I'm a killer, that I tried to murder Norville,_ Velma thought, _what my family must think, I should've told them something was wrong instead of them out._

She started tearing as she thought about what she'd done with her life. She always considered herself as better than most people as an adult. She was top genius but knew many saw her as brilliant but conceited. She didn't care. Or at least, told herself she didn't. Now she saw herself for who she was, a self-righteous bigot who cloaked her faults with genius.

"I'm nothing," Velma croaked.

"That's not true," Shaggy said walking in, "Velma?" he asked when she didn't answer.

When he walked up he saw that she was crying and staring into nothing. Her mind seemed a million miles away and that scared Shaggy even more.

"Velma," Shaggy whispered kneeling before her, "listen to me, you're smart, loving, brave," he listed, "you tried to get me and Scooby-Doo home …um…you're…you're a good person," he said, "and I haven't said that enough, I'm sorry," he said resting his face against hers.

Velma soon came out of it and looked at Shaggy. She smiled and sat up. Her hand went to her cheek where he had rest his own against. It was still warm.

"You stayed with me?" Velma asked surprised.

"Yes," Shaggy responded, "Velma I'm so sorry about what I said before," he rushed, "you tried to get us back then went into a crying coma after you failed," he said, "there's not a mean bone in your body."

"I have a few mean bones Shaggy," Velma countered, "but thank you, I really appreciate what you said," she added.

Shaggy grinned. Despite missing his family, he was happy to be here with Velma. It was a new world to explore. A friend to cheer up. But there was also the people trying to frame and kill Velma. He wasn't foolish enough not to know they'd be on him in record time if he was ever discovered.

"So, do you eat pancakes?" Shaggy asked.

* * *

(Two days Later at 7:30pm in a different dimension)

Velma Rogers screamed and kicked a machine. She had been trying to use her People Tracking Machine (PTM) to find him but to no avail. The machine was able to find anyone with a sample of their genetic code. Shaggy had given Velma a few of his hairs to enter into it during the experimental stages. Making him one o it's earliest finds. Now it couldn't find him anywhere. This only happened in America when the PTM's objective was below the equator or as far as Europe above the equator. But she also had a working PTM in Europe and it couldn't find Shaggy either. It wasn't for animals so it couldn't track Scooby-Doo at all.

"Velma," Daphne Blake said carefully, "maybe you should take a break and relieve Fred from baby duty," she offered.

"And who's going to keep trying to find Shaggy?" Velma Rogers spat, "the police?"the great scientific community that over 80% of think that I'm flat out lying?" she demanded, "and don't get me started on their priority for Scooby-Doo."

Daphne Blake sighed. She couldn't believe that Shaggy was kidnapped by some weird sexy female time traveler from another dimension. She assumed that Scooby-Doo just got caught because he tried to stop her. Velma had told her that the other Velma was in trouble and just wanted help. But Daphne didn't buy it. She couldn't see Velma being unable to build something she really needed. She always got it done eventually. Or found a great alternative. Either way she found a way to make something work for her.

Velma sighed. If only she knew how the other Velma got her machine up and running. Her opposite took one functional machine and combined it with a defunct time machine. But Velma in this dimension knew that fact was useless to her. The time machine she had was extremely unstable and labeled dangerous. She wouldn't dare try taking it apart much less use it to move between dimensions by any means.

_If only I knew exactly how that Velma Dinkley combined the machines. Then maybe I could find away to dismantle the time machine safely then combine it with my dimension ripper. I've never made it through another dimension before but we've seen shapes through a mall space it makes sometimes. And every time I pointed it at the tree it vibrated. So something is there, maybe even a dimensional tear. But I can't get through._ Velma thought.

"I just don't get it," Daphne said suddenly, "you said when the machine brought Velma, it sent her back hours later," she said, "how come it won't send Shaggy and Scooby-Doo back?"

"There's many theories on that," Velma said, "I need to think of how to create a machine to find Shaggy and Scooby-Doo."

"What if the other Velma's machine broke?" Daphne suggested, "you did say she combined a busted machine with a working one," she added.

"That's a simple…" Velma started dismissively, "wait, she came here shivering and claimed she was lucky to get through," she said, "and if the machine called her back but instead took two other people along…"

"It probably overloaded," Daphne said, "that's why the other Velma can't send anyone back, her machine's gone kaput," she declared.

"And if it did that means the dimension probably didn't get a chance to close completely," Velma said excitedly, "that's why the dimension ripper's vibrating," she said, "if I use it to widen the tear, I can go through and get my husband and Scooby back."

"Wait, is that safe?" Daphne asked, "how would you get back after you found them?" she questioned.

"I have to try Daphne," Velma countered, "maybe I can use one of my inventions as a test subject."

"And which invention would that be?" Daphne snapped, "the one that can come back and tell you it went well?" she asked and Velma looked away, "Velma, I'm not letting you die and leave your baby an orphan!" she shouted.

"Who said I'm going to die?" Velma snapped, "I love my baby and I'm bringing back my husband!"

Daphne stepped back shocked. She knew she was pushing it but never expected Velma to shout at her.

"I'm sorry," Velma apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," Daphne told her, "I'm worried about Shaggy too," she said, "but I can't lose you," she said tearfully.

"You won't lose me," Velma said firmly, "now go inside and clean yourself up," she said kindly, "you should wear water proof makeup on sad occasions," she joked.

"Yeah," Daphne said with a laugh, "I' going to relieve Fred and play with Philip a while," she said.

"Why not watch him together?" Velma suggested.

"I'm not a brainless sexy bimbo Velma," Daphne said darkly, "Fred will come out to watch you," she said with finality, "you're a good girl Velma, but also a stubborn one when ready," she said and went inside.

Velma muttered an expletive. Nothing she wanted to do was fast enough to beat Fred coming outside. She took the dimensional ripper out of its box and glared at it.

"Not trying to do any mischief under my watch are you?" Fred asked with a slight grin, "Daphne would have my head if you left without me."

Velma ignored Fred. Fred was a handsome daring teen and now was a thrill seeking, model handsome adult. He was the host of BIG THRILLS and even did a few crazy stunts himself. Including skiing down a glacier blindfolded and running away from a wild herd of elephants with both hands tied behind his back and barefoot. He and Daphne had been dating on and off for years. He proposed twice but was turned down both times. Daphne made it clear she wasn't marrying before she was forty (if not older).

"Ha, ha, Fred," Velma said dryly, "like you'd risk Daphne's wrath when we returned."

"Wrath?" Fred asked pretending to be confused, "maybe she'll be thrilled to see me," he suggested, "or maybe, I don't care either way," he added.

Velma looked at him in shock.

"Look Velms," Fred started, "Daphne wants to live by the day, I want to live in the now and the next," he said, "she wants a party, I want a life."

Velma couldn't register what she was hearing. It sounded like Fred was dumping Daphne. Though she wasn't sure if they were currently dating.

"We're not," Fred said noticing her expression, "but friends come first to me," he continued, "and I want to save Shaggy too, worst case your parents will care for Philip," he stated, "the kid will know you're awesome," he concluded.

Velma hugged Fred and squealed. Then she got serious.

"Should we leave her a note?" Velma asked.

"I already left her something in Philip's crib," Fred said, "we better hurry," he added peeking at the window.

"I need fifteen minutes," Velma said, "plus I have to protect the tear from being tampered with til we get back," she said deep in thought, "oh yes that invention," she realized and fished out a black box and pressed a blue button on the inside.

Velma's mini-van backed out of the garage. She pressed another button and the car stretched around the tree and transformed into a wall with a mesh grill to look through.

"Let's get cooking," Velma said cracking her knuckles and looking into her knapsack, "here it is, my super seeing goggles, I'll find the tear with this," she said slipping them on.

"Wow Velma," Fred awed, "you're really….something else."

Velma watched as a small sliver came into view. She shrieked happily then covered her mouth.

_Time to get to work,_ Velma thought.

It took nearly ten minutes but Velma soon found a way to grip and open the dimensional tear. She got a special chain and wrapped it around both her own and Fred's waist.

"So we don't get separated, cool," Fred said.

Just as Velma was starting to open the dimensional tear Daphne rushed out.

"Hey!" Daphne cried seeing the wall, "you two get back here this instant!"

"It's okay Daphne, watch Philip until we get back," Fred told her.

Velma continued to widen the tear and felt a draft.

"Maybe I should've gotten us some coats," Velma mused.

"Fred, stop her!" Daphne cried hitting the wall, "I'll marry you if you stop her!" she shouted suddenly.

Time seemed to stop as both Fred and Velma froze. Neither could believe Daphne's choice for a bargaining chip.

"Now I know," Fred said softly, "Daphne, burn in hell!" he shouted.

Velma nearly dropped the dimension ripper in horror.

Daphne meanwhile looked on open mouthed.

Fred turned back to Velma. "Let's go."

"Fred…Velma started."

"My current girlfriend proposed to me, I'll take her if I ever have to choose," Fred snapped, "let's go," he ordered.

Velma recalled the tall Puerto-Rican woman who kissed Fred at his latest stunt. She was also with him a few times when the old gang got together.

"Florence?" Velma asked.

"She wants me to think about it," Fred said, "if I come back, its yes."

He took out his phone and sent a quick text.

Daphne meanwhile fell on her butt in front of the wall. Fred had dropped her. She knew he was done now. Her flighty ways had finally gone too far.

"Ok," Daphne said in defeat, "I'll watch Philip until you all get back," she said softly.

Velma looked at her sadly. "Thank you, we will come back, all of us."

Fred said nothing but he was still red faced. "Goodbye Daphne."

"Ok Fred, I'm ready," Velma said slipping on her backpack, "we should hopefully land in the same area or at least city that Shaggy ad Scooby-Doo are in," she deduced, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am," Fred declared, "let's save our friends."

Velma smiled. She couldn't wait to hold Shaggy in her arms and see Scooby-Doo again. The ache of not knowing echoed in her bones. Her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Goodbye!" Daphne said waving as both went through the tear and disappeared.

The tear turned into a tiny sliver again but this time even Daphne could see a tiny glow through the mess.

_You guys better not die or get stuck over there,_ Daphne thought.

* * *

(10 pm at a secret location)

"You never said that Norville spoke dog!" Scooby shouted at Scar, "how could you keep such information a secret?"

Scar glared at his uncle. Things had finally come to a head. A terrier from Scooby's gang Blood and Sweat was boasting around that he had threatened Norville not too long before their failed attack on him. That dog was now getting death glares from several members of Scar's gang called Renegade Soldiers.

"You nearly got us killed you dumb mutt," Magnus snarled and the terrier whimpered.

"He didn't know, thank your leader," Charles countered calmly.

"Shut up dry bones," Magnus snapped.

Tiffany suddenly barked at Magnus savagely. She could've spoken but what she barked was terrible enough without being in English..

Magnus mouth hung open. A Renegade Soldier whistled.

"Anything else?" Scooby asked Magnus carefully since he wasn't touching Tiffany right now.

"No," Magnus said and tucked in his head.

"Now Tiffany," Dixie Doo said from behind Scar, "we can be civil or not," she growled, "go again, my Magnus won't be shushed by a grouchy diva."

Tiffany scoffed. "Screw you, you belonged to Betty Lou, Norville's country bumpkin cousin."

Dixie let out a crazed death growl and jumped at Tiffany. Other dogs cleared out the way as the two females fought. Scooby frowned but Scar grinned. He saw females and males as the same in his gang. No one could whine about a scuffle.

Dixie bit Tiffany's front leg. While Tiffany bit her ear and tugged. A whimpering Dixie backed off. Both circled each other with hate burning in their eyes.

"Rip her throat out!" Magnus shouted.

Tiffany let out another series of angry barks. Magnus whimpered and covered his face.

"Tiff baby, language, language," Scar said, "we're on opposite sides right now, but we're married and I have to invite some of these guys to dinner."

Tiffany glared at Magnus. She always hated him. He used to strut around the cul-de-sac when they were younger. It was even rumoured back then that he didn't take rejection or defiance well. He even bit a female dog for rebuffing his finances. She was Tiffany's close friend and now lived with just one eye.

"Fine, but I don't like him," Tiffany said, "shall we continue?" she asked Dixie.

"If you're done pining after my darling," Dixie teased, "it's sad for a woman to want what she can't have."

Tiffany roared and jumped into the air. She was mere inches from Dixie with her mouth open revealing ferocious teeth. But what happened next was completely unexpected.

Magnus suddenly jumped in the way to protect Dixie. But in an extraordinary twist he was attacked and grounded by Charles. The old dog was winded but still growled at a completely surprised Magnus.

"Never blindside a lady," Charles said and fell on his side breathing hard.

Several Blood and Sweat dogs ran to his side. They growled when Scar stepped forward.

"He's only coming for Tiffany, don't worry," Scooby spoke, "otherwise I'd step forward myself."

Scar chuckled and kept moving. He glared at Magnus then turned to his wife.

"I told you I didn't like him," Tiffany said as she shook like a tuning fork, "see Dix, I don't need a two faced man, I'd rather be a diva than stuck with an idiot," she added.

Dixie just looked at Magnus and walked away shaking her head.

_Protecting me during a fight,_ Dixie cursed inwardly, _bad enough if it wasn't our gang leader's wife._

Scar licked Tiffany's face. She tried to turn away but he nudged her playfully.

A Renegade Soldier dog barked.

"No I couldn't…" Tiffany started.

"He's right," Charles said still winded, "will you give her permission to leave early?" he asked Scooby.

"Hope you remember who's in charge," Scooby said kindly but everyone knew there was a dangerous edge in it.

"Never forget," Charles said and soon both dogs laughed, "take good care of her Scar, don't let me hop a ride over to your place," he said.

"You can't just run by?" Scar teased and both sides laughed at the joke.

"Okay, you can go Tiffany," Scooby said with a grin, "Magnus, you should get on your feet, be second in command."

"Not tonight," Scar snarled, "Raoul, you take over while I'm gone," he instructed a German Shepherd who was third in command, "you should consider having a backup man Scooby," he said, "never know what might happen."

"My gang knows who they'll choose if anything happens to me," Scooby said simply, "and I don't share the spotlight well," he added grinning all teeth.

"Good to know," Scar said, "let's go Tiffany baby," he said huskily and nudged her despite protests.

"Sorry Scooby, he gets…goodbye, goodnight everyone," Tiffany said and left.

Magnus then got up and went straight to the back of the group. All those in line for command usually stayed close together. Magnus didn't support Raoul's elevation at all.

"Real mature," Raoul muttered, "as you know I'm from Mexico, I'm so ripped (very muscular) because I used to be one of debtor's dogs, he collected debts owned to cartels," he said, "ripped off many a hand, bit many a feet and ripped out enough throats to get the respect I deserve," he snarled and a few disinterested barks ceased, "I agree with Scooby about sharing the spotlight but I respect our leader's decisions and so will you, all of you."

Magnus slowly moved up front and sat on all fours. He didn't intend to stand in support. But it would be impossible to avoid retribution if he stayed in the back.

"Good speech Raoul," Scooby said, "but how do we settle this?" he asked, "Scar's secret, my failure in killing Norville, one of my dog's blabbing," he listed, "and the fact that we're both eyeing territory, even ones that are taken," he added.

Raoul grinned gleefully.

"Didn't I say I was a debtor's dog?" Raoul asked.

"I always wondered about that," Scooby said.

"It's a joke among the debt collectors for that particular set of cartels," Raoul stated, "we're for the debtors since we come for them," he explained, "get it?" he asked mischievously.

Scooby frowned. He got it alright.

"You want a brawl?" Scooby asked since he knew Raoul wasn't suggesting a regular street fight among leaders or a few members, "a bold move with your leader absent."

"Who says he's absent?" Raoul countered, "I'm in charge, Scar said so," he said innocently.

There were dark chuckles from Raoul's supporters.

"But what will he say when he realizes territories are at risk?" Magnus spoke up, "you haven't won much in terms of real estate," he pointed out, "now you want to risk losing some of it?" he asked, "we're definitely not putting our members on the chopping block if we lose," he told Raoul.

Raoul walked up to Magnus. Then he leaned in close.

"I'd shut up if I were you," Raoul threatened, "or do I have to inform Scar that you're running from a challenge?"

"Ru…" Magnus started.

"You're in bad standing, what's the difference?" Raoul said.

Everyone knew what the threat meant. But no one came to his aid. Raoul was in charge, it was that simple.

"You'd lie to Scar, are you high?" Magnus asked and there were sudden barks of agreement all around.

Raoul let out a growl that sounded as if he was about to attack. Many dogs stepped back. Magnus didn't.

"I meant what I said," Magnus stated.

Raoul eventually calmed down. Then he suddenly started laughing.

"You're right, I'm just a debtor's dog manning his station," Raoul said smiling, "I don't intend to lie to Scar, Magnus," he said, "I just want you to be happy for me," he claimed, "come on, we both agreed we'd be happy if either of us got a chance to lead. I've been supportive of all your chances, this is my third, come on."

Dixie frowned at the scene a few lines down. She didn't trust Raoul or his dumb 'debtor's dog' routine. The German Shepherd was extremely street smart. And more so, he was sharp as a tack.

Magnus seemed to mull it over. "Ok, congrats."

"See, we get along fine," Raoul declared, "and if we expand, we have more control, more to share," he added looking at all the other dogs under his command.

"Are you calling me out?" Scooby asked from where he sat; his gang now a semi-circle around him.

"Yes Scooby," Raoul said proudly, "I represent leader of Renegade Soldiers challenge Scooby leader of Blood and Sweat to an all out no bars traffic fight," he announced, "members on the ground, heads, those in command and leaders on the cars," he said shocking everyone, "no woman, all males."

There were audible gasps from everywhere. Traffic fights meant brawls in bumper to bumper traffic. Worse it was an all out no bars fight meaning anything went, there were no limits. Also it meant that they had to pick the most crowded and trafficked night to fight. Members on the ground had to contend with screaming people and stampedes. Those on the cars had death staring them in the face with every move they made. One mistake could immediately be your last. Falling off and getting hit (even if it's a minor tap of a passing car) meant automatic loss. And in bumper to bumper traffic it was almost impossible not to hit into a car if you fell off. Otherwise they had to fight until one dog defeated or killed the other.

"Hey!" Dixie raged, "what's this about no women?" she demanded, "that old dead beat Charles can fight over us?" she snapped and the three other female dogs in the gangs barked in agreement.

"Doll face," Raoul said and Dixie's face filled with rage, "I don't like to see women fighting, so you're out," he told her calmly but leaned in close.

The females in Blood and Sweat looked to Scooby.

"Ok, I'll play, our women are in tip top fighting shape though," Scooby ensured to add, "here are my stipulations, to ensure no cheating," he said obviously suspicious of Raoul's motives, "members fighting are named and paired in advance," he said causing a hush, "each gang picks a look out and at the end, the gang with the most winning members gets the spoils," he concluded.

"Tough stipulations," Raoul said coldly.

"I'm a tough dog," Scooby responded.

"Okay, I'm our look out," Raoul said shocking everyone, "if anyone's watching for a cheater it's me, no one runs out on their debt when I'm on call," he added.

There was a crescendo of protests from Scooby's gang. Raoul never backed out of a fight before. Worse there was only one person they could pick as the look out. Especially if they wanted to ensure the most wins and least loss of life.

"Charles, take care of yourself," Scooby said and it was obvious Scooby wasn't picking someone else.

"Scooby, we can do with one forfeit," Yabba Doo a White Dane from the West said, "I'll do look out, I'm a former sheriff dog, I'm sharp enough to catch any tom foolery. I was trained for it."

"No," Scooby refused.

"Yabba come on," Magnus said from his spot, "Raoul's not going to harm Charles," he said trying to sound confident, "he's just enjoying being in charge."

"Do you believe that?" Yabba countered and Magnus was struck silent.

"Doesn't matter, I've decided," Scooby exploded having lost his patience, "cheating won't be tolerated from anyone," he declared, "and Raoul, touch Charles and you're dead, understand."

"I never got why you kept that old thing around," Raoul said, "but I'm not sad enough to kill him, he's three quarter way in the grave already. I blame him and his stupid old time chivalry for that."

"Charm goes a long way," Charles spoke up, "a mongrel like you would never learn," he told Raoul.

Raoul snarled.

Scooby laughed out loud.

"Charles still got bite," Scooby said amused, "do you still have that beyond your teeth?" he asked Raoul.

"I've got plenty!" Raoul raged, "you should stay locked in your penthouse old dog!" he shouted, "washed up dogs like you don't deserve to be out here with us."

"Are you sure this isn't about you being ill literate?" Charles teased, "I can write, read, add count, forge signatures…" he listed, "aw, you're jealous, hope you don't cry when I note your losers on my sketch pad."

Raoul was enraged Magnus had to get in front of him.

"Ok Charles we got it," Magnus said, "no one else will rag on you for being old."

"Not when they'll never live this long," Charles added coldly.

"I'll get you, you worthless piece of garbage," Raoul breathed burning with rage.

"You have to get through me," Scooby declared.

The rest of the gang barked in agreement.

"Let's end this meeting for now," Dixie spoke up, "let the leaders and heads meet another time to pair everyone up," she suggested.

Raoul gave her a death glare.

Dixie stepped back carefully.

"Her suggestion is sound, I mean good," Magnus said for Raoul to understand.

"I'm not stupid," Raoul said, "I could hear her suggestion without you telling me it had a sound," he added obviously not getting the real meaning.

Several B&S members laughed with Charles being the loudest.

_You're a dead dog!_ Raoul thought.

"Ok, meetings over, end it properly Magnus," Raoul said and stormed off.

A surprised Magnus did just that.

"This isn't over," Scooby whispered to Charles.

"For once," Charles said with a smile, "I don't really mind."

* * *

(Midnight on a Camping Trail)

Velma Rogers fell through a tear and landed in the bushes. She jumped up and looked for Fred desperately. When they first entered the tear were inside a tornado of swirling colours and light. They were floating together connected by the chains and holding hands. Then there was a sudden wind and a strong invisible pull. Their grip was forced a part but the chain held.

But then there were flashes of lightning and there was a bright round light opening up behind each of them. Both tried to pull the other towards them but to no avail. They were each in front of a different opening but unable to disappear because they were being pulled in opposite directions. Then lightning hit the chain breaking it.

"Velma!" Fred cried disappearing through his opening.

But before it closed Velma's backpack flew off her back and followed Fred.

"No! Fred! My equipment!" Velma cried as she too was sucked into another circle of light and disappeared.

Now in the brush she also searched frantically for her glasses. Then she heard a gun cock.

"Velma Dinkley you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Norville Rogers, conspiracy in the murder of Mr. Blake, fleeing prosecution, illegal possession of a handgun…" a plain clothed police officer said formally.


	12. Darker Times Ahead

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

**Please Note: Last update was March 19, 2011. Today is April 10, 2011. I didn't update again in March because of a few inconveniences including a virus that attacked my files. But I'm back and I hope you like this chapter.**

Darker Times Ahead

Fred Jones rolled unto his back and looked up. He was in some kind of basement. There was debris everywhere showing that damage had happened. Then he was suddenly on his feet.

_So the machine got damaged...well destroyed,_ Fred thought, _that explains why Shaggy and Scooby-Doo haven't returned._

But then he realized something else. He had come through alone. Velma Rogers had been pulled into a different circle of light. Then he saw the backpack.

"No," Fred said picking it up, "Velma will be defenseless without this stuff."

Fred held it by the handle since the straps were broken. He headed for the stairs but he stopped when he heard the knob turn. He hid behind a burnt out invention as he watched the person come into the basement. He looked familiar but a lot thinner and quite shockingly dangerous and mean.

"This is Norville Rogers," the man said, "I heard something and I'm just checking, I won't hurt you."

Fred stayed where he was. The man's name sounded just like Shaggy's real name. But this man sounded nothing like the light-hearted friendly man who married Velma in this world. He sounded serious and dangerous. Even with a calm voice, Fred could sense this man would attack first, no questions asked.

Norville walked into the space and looked around. Something definitely happened since it looked like a bomb went off. But he had no idea what. All he knew was that something was telling him that someone was there. And this person didn't want a conversation with a stranger who's only known hobby seemed to be breaking and entering.

"Okay, I'm going to go," Norville spoke, "but I'm just going to say something," he continued, "this place looks abandoned, all technology present is either dismantled or destroyed," he revealed, "also I think Velma wasn't alone," he added, "I don't know if that means anything to you. But as an unemotional man, this is a big thing for me."

Norville waited for almost a minute, dropped an item on the ground and left.

_Maybe he does mean well,_ Fred thought.

Then he smelled something and his eyes started to water.

"Teargas!" Fred cried and dashed out of his hiding place only to be lost in it.

He jumped back and made his way to a cuboard before his sight was completely overwhelmed. He locked it and did his best to keep the gas out with the few objects left in it.

After what seemed like forever Fred heard a light knock on the door. He tried to rise but his head swooned so badly he fell back. His stomach also flip flopped terribly.

"What did you hit me with?" Fred rasped his voice sounding small but sickly.

"Terror gas, smells like tear gas but has awful side effects," Norville said, "ready to play nice? You shouldn't turn me down when I'm nice, I don't take that very well."

Fred opened the cupboard and coughed heavily when hit by a smoky wave. Next second a lemony smelling rag was shoved in his mouth and he was thrown over Norville's shoulder and taken upstairs.

Soon Fred was sitting in a bathtub fully clothed and still sucking on the rag.

"Sorry, I thought you were a dirty cop hiding out here," Norville apologized as he smoked, "your i.d. says you're Fred Jones but this other stuff in your wallet makes no sense," he said, "how can you have a congrats card for completing a Broadcasting Course at Harvard when you didn't even graduate high school?" he asked.

Fred forced the rag out of his mouth.

"I did gradua..." Fred started but suddenly had the urge to vomit.

"Put it back in," Norville said simply and Fred obeyed, "I left you with the gas for twenty minutes, it's going to take a while for you to feel better," he explained.

"So you graduated," Norville said seriously, "and you have a job as a tv show host and date a hot girl, supermodel right?" he asked and Fred nodded, "funny what people will put in their wallets without a care," he said as he finished looking through the contents of Fred's wallet lazily.

One hour later Fred culd take the rag out without the overwhelming urge to vomit. But he still felt achy and weak.

"I'm from a different dimension," Fred stated, "whatever life your Fred has here, it's not mine."

"So Daphne was right about there being another dimension and someone messing with time," Norvile realized, "I peeked in your bag and I see stuff that says you shouldn't be alone."

"I left my time with Velma Rogers," Fred started, "but we got separated," his voice cracked, "we came to find her husband and their dog," he said and explained about Velma Dinkley's machine taking her and and the other two unsuspectingly back to her time and dimension.

"You have animals?" Norville asked.

"No my friend Velma and Shaggy have a dog named Scooby Doo, a brown Great Dane," Fred explained and Norvile was immediately on his feet, "whoah, what's wrong?"

"The dog they own is named Scooby?" Norville asked and his voice was filled with hate, "that thing tried to kill me."

"I'm guessing as a vet who hates animals, they're not your biggest fans," Fred said recalling Velma (Rogers) description of Shaggy's alternate as some extreme animal hater, "and just maybe, some of that hatred from their side isn't unwarranted?" he suggested.

Norville grabbed Fred by the neck.

"Scooby came from a good family, the Doo family," Norville said icily, "he still turned to shit and now I'm hearing there's two of that piece of crap," he snarled, "boy, don't test me."

Fred responded by kicking him in the face. He scrambled out of the bathroom and locked it from inside.

"Fred, oh Fred," Norville said, "I'd open the door if I were you," he said in a sing song voice, "because you can't get far and I have a shut gun stashed away," he added.

Fred tried to continue leaving but fell to his knees. His stomach flipped and him bowels reacted violently. He made a small pained noise as his stomach felt like it was being ripped in half. He reached a shaky hand and opened the door. No matter what he thought of Norville, he needed his help. Soon Fred started vomiting uncontrollably.

Norville simply propped a bucket in front of him. Afterwards he stripped Fred to his boxers and putting him back in the tub. Then he made Fred drink the yellow concoction raw and his eyes nearly watered from the strong lemony scent. It burned the blonde's throat and tasted like disinfectant.

"That's not the most acceptable way but it's not poisonous," Norville said, "you should have only had trouble running, you're probably allergic to something in the gas," he noted.

"You think?" Fred asked with a laugh.

Norville looked into Fred's barely opened eyes. "Sorry about the choke, that was out of line," he said and Fred nodded.

"Did you find any clues..." Fred started but winced at a random spasm.

"I think they left a little over a day ago," Norville started, "since Velma's wanted, all three of them will be lying low," he said, "any idea where the other Velma is?" he asked.

"No," Fred said, "but I have a really bad feeling."

* * *

(In the early hours at a jail)

Velma Rogers sat in an interrogation room. Her hands were chained to the table and handcuffed and so were her feet. A chain also went from her waist to her feet. She was terrified. Everyone thought she was Velma Dinkley and the officers who practically dragged her into the room taunted her with the choice of a life or death sentence. That she'd only leave prison in a box.

The door opened and a man stepped in. He wore a badge and held a folder.

"Hello Velma, I'm Detective Joanstown," the man said, "how have you been treated so far?" he asked as he sat down.

"Like a prisoner," Velma said softly as she tried not to cry, "so...what happened from here?"

Detective Joanstown laughed. After a while Velma started to worry.

"What happens...that's good," Detective Joanstown said amused, "almost as if you have no idea about anything," he said leaning back, "Mrs. Rogers."

Velma's blood ran cold.

"Now I'm going to give you one chance," Detective Joanstown said, "according to the officers you were about to be strip and cavity searched when you broke free and escaped," he told her, "tell me what I want to know and the alternative; you dying in prison for your dear alternate, won't happen."

Velma went white as a sheet. Now she knew the other Velma wasn't kidding. Not even the police could be trusted in this place.

"Did anyone come with you?" Detective Joanstown asked.

"I came through alone, I lost my glasses and that's how that plain clothed officer found me," Velma said.

"And you came just to help Velma D?" Detective Joanstown continued, "with a little piece of equipment strapped to your waist and the clothes on your back?" he snarled.

"She told me someone was messing with time!" Velma cried, "I wanted to stop them, the gravitational forces tore off my backpack with my equipment," she added.

"Where is it?" Detective Joanstown demanded, "where's that damn bag!"

"I don't know!" Velma responded.

"Bitch if you don't..." Detective Joanstown started.

"The bag's gone!" Velma shrieked, "and I'm not sorry."

"You will be," Detective Joanstown said opening the folder, "by everything that can be immediately collected you so far you're most likely the divorcing Velma Rogers with a philandering husband or the married Velma Rogers with a son named Philip," he said and she gasped, "so which are you?"

Velma glared at him defiantly.

"You think you're so smart," Detective Joanstown said, "I know first off that you wouldn't come alone," he countered her, "and second, if it were really just to help Dinkley, you would've returned with her," he continued, "question is why didn't you or maybe you couldn't."

Velma couldn't hide the horror written all over her face. He'd figured out a lot during this short meeting. Too much.

"I'm right aren't I?" Detective Joanstown pressed and Velma composed herself and became stone faced, "are you really going to try and stone wall me?" he asked with a laugh, "I'm losing my patience little…"

"I want a lawyer," Velma cut him off.

Detective Joanstown froze. She had to be joking.

"You heard me," Velma told him.

"Are you damn stupid?" Detective Joanstown lost his already stretched patience.

"I have a right to a lawyer," Velma continued.

_Please let him get tired of me so that this interview will be over, Velma hoped, __he knows too much, this has to stop now._

Detective Joanstown jumped to his feet and grabbed Velma by the hair from across the table. Velma screamed and struggled. He stopped that by ripping a handful of her hair out. Velma was in so much pain that her scream cut off. She'd lost her voice.

"Which Velma are you?" Detective Joanstown demanded, "who else made it here?"

It took a while for Velma to find her voice again.

"Go to hell," Velma said in a small pained voice, "go to hell!" she shouted at him.

Detective Joanstown grabbed her by the collar and punched her so hard in the face that she lost consciousness.

"I gave you your chance," Detective Joanstown snarled, "now you'll die in the place of your precious Velma Dinkley," he whispered, "you're getting the frigging gas chamber."


	13. FIGHT!

A Changed World

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the show Scooby-Doo or any of its characters.

**Please Note: Last update was April 10, 2011. Today is June 5, 2011. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you ****Dark Fox Tailz** **for the Docx and suggestions.**

FIGHT!

Rain fell in torrents on a cold night in Coolsville. People were going about their everyday business as they normally did. Using raincoats, umbrellas, even newspapers or briefcase to help shield them from the freezing wet onslaught. It could not be known to any of them that this night was the doorway to a nightmare already set. A carnage long determined without care or remorse. An attack worse than what nature was currently unleashing.

"Will it be soon?" Raoul ruffed, he was excited since Scar had ordered another meeting to make changes in the fight. Now Scar and Scooby had agreed to a five on five battle. Pick their top fighters – mostly from Commander and General level – to a fight that would be determined by the gang who won the most rounds. Whether by one fighter winning or death. Also Scar removed Raoul from look out duty and replaced him with a purple chihuahua named Kit. He was usually kept hidden and was used to pass messages to secret members. But tonight he was front and center as Renegade Soldiers' look out. Charles remained the Blood and Sweat.

Another change was that names were dropped in a hat and picked by Fred. He was considered neutral in the matter and B&S trusted him not to try anything funny and Scar knew the blonde wouldn't dare if he wanted to see the next day.

The leaders were exempt from the name drawing because they had to fight. That left eight names. First was Raoul. The German Shepherd grinned and playfully shoved and snapped at fellow gang members. Next was Sccoby Dee from Blood and Sweat. Scooby Dee looked at a bit worried but kept a brave face. The white dog had never been in a scrape without back up. Next came Scooby Dum and Yabba Doo both from the same gang as Scooby Dee. Then came Magnus, Dixie Dooo and Ruby Doo from Renegade Soldiers. The females argued over who'd get Scoody Dee. There was a break to empty the male names since it was already decided that only dogs of the same gender could fight each other. The last name picked was Tiffany. Her eyes immediately went to Dixie Doo and it was obvious who both wanted to face. A smiling Ruby Doo winked at Scooby Dee then showed her teeth, "You're dead bitch."

To decide who faced who, Scar and Scooby would each pick an alternate pair of fighters. Scar paired Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo. Then Scooby paired Scooby Dum with Magnus. The last were automatic. Tiffany vs. Dixie Doo and Yabba Doo vs. Raoul.

"Ready to face a former law dog?" Yabba teased Raoul.

"Killed too many already," Raoul countered.

Now they were all waiting for a break in the downpour. Males were on cars. Females on the ground. Males would lose by defeat, falling off the cars or death. Females were just defeat and death. "Hold your horses," Scar said, "I don't like this at all. We better win Raoul."

Then there was a pause in the rain and soon a light drizzle. It was okay enough to see and the look outs for the males and females were set. Charles and Kit for males. This was decided after it became obvious that watching the ground and the street at the same time was ridiculous.

"Okay then," Magnus stepped forward, "it looks clear enough."

Scar snarled. He could sense Magnus' hesitation from the start and he hated it.

"A great night to fight! A great night to die!" Raoul roared and many dogs in Renegade Soldiers cheered.

"Watch your back," Scooby whispered to Scar, "even if I'm about a tear off a big chunk of it."

"Thanks, dead dog talking," Scar responded and Scooby laughed, "Look outs for RS get going."

"Mine are already positioned, that happens when you don't pick a crazy lion."

"Dumper has his uses," Scar said, "and you welcomed him into the Doo family back when he was a confused lion who thought he was a dog," he stated, "don't go judging me," he added.

"Yeah, but he's a drug addict now," Scooby said, "and nuts."

"Your ninja friend Voo-Doo will keep him in line. Must be nice having a ninja in the gang."

"Voo-Doo only takes certain assignments, otherwise he's a ghost," Scooby countered.

Meanwhile on the sidewalks people were moving around as usual. Then there was a scream "Lion!" and the streets transformed into stampedes of screaming people. Walking causally on all fours was the lion Dumper Skoots and already on the roof of a department store was Voo-Doo.

_Show off,_ Voo-Doo thought, _he could've used the back way and avoided the crowds._

Dumper Skoots roared and jumped on top of a SUV leaving a huge dent. Then he sailed off into the air and landed next to Voo-Doo.

"Hey," Dumper Skoots said smiling, "nice night?"

"Hardly," Voo-Doo said, he was a grey dog in ninja garb.

Dumper Skoots was a lion with a huge yellow mane and wore a black leather jacket. He took out a blackberry and started recording.

Voo-Doo looked at his waterproof pen and paper. "Good Plan."

Across the street on a tall office building Charles and Kit were positioned under a tarp. Each had a pen and paper along with binoculars.

"Dump has a blackberry," Kit said twitching and flipping around, "why didn't I think of that? Oh right, Scar said he wanted us to watch the fight live! Guess you can defy Scar when you weigh a ton!"

"Someone told you not to take your medicine for your Tourette Syndrome?" Charles asked since Kit was usually much less fidgety and spastic.

"Scar did!" Kit raged and Charles knew the dog was definitely off meds since he was usually much calmer, "some bull shit about me not being doped up. I look doped up! I look like a damn crack edit going through withdrawals and electro shock therapy at once!" he shouted and had a momentary seizure.

Charles pitied Kit. He knew the dog's illness was one of the most severe forms. Scar was just being cruel.

"Well I have a water proof camera to check on afterwards," Charles said, "it's on the tarp and I can get a feed unto my i-phone for you," he offered trying not to sound full of pity, "I'm old school with paper and pen but if you'd like…"

"I-phone, gimme!" Kit spazzed, "I mean…thanks," he apologized, "you're a cool guy cause these binoculars just aren't doing it for me," he said and flung them aside, "don't tell Scar," he pleaded as Charlie set the i-phone on a mini stand for Kit to watch the fight unheeded.

"I won't," Charles chuckled. He was getting along with the small dog. Both obviously wanted this fight to be over and done with.

"How can things get any worse?" a lady shrieked.

As if on cue ten dogs ran into view. Scooby and Scar in front. There was an all new breakout of pandemonium as people raced to get out of the way, ran out of or into stores, honked in the bumper to bumper traffic or just jumped out leaving their cars and it's running engine behind.

Scooby and Scar jumped on a black sedan and immediately started fighting. On all fours they circled each other and bit at the other's neck and forelegs. Scar scored first blow, head butting Scooby who flew three cars back. He skidded on a blue Toyota and ran back with vengeance. He bit at Scar and grazed the younger dog's ear. But Scar used the opportunity to bite into Scooby's neck. The yowl of pain quickly stopped when Scooby slammed himself forward and lost some flesh as Scar let go. The Renegade Soldier leaders' teeth were covered in blood.

"Feeling cocky nephew?" Scooby said, "dead is dead, a bite wont stop me."

"I'm seeing victory in my future not speeches Uncle," Scar declared, "let's fight and see who's stronger!"

"Fine by me!" Scooby roared and they ran at each other stomping car roofs and people alike along the way.

Over by Scooby Dum of Blood and Sweat and Magnus of Renegade Soldiers, a brutal fight was raging. Scooby Dum and Magnus were fighting in a red convertible. Two of the three occupants were dead. A teen boy and his blonde adult girlfriend. Another male teen –the dead boy's friend- had ducked in time then slipped out the door with a few scratches nut covered in blood. Both dogs were bloodied and their teeth stained with blood and flesh of the dead humans they inadvertently killed.

"Give up Dum, this win is mine!"

"Dum not interested, fought gators at home in the swamps," Scooby Dum refused, "much scarier than you pup."

Magnus growled angrily and pounced on Scooby Dum. He bit Scooby Dum's front paw and tore the skin right off. Scooby Dum yowled in pain and jumped to a next car. A grinning Magnus swallowed then gave chase.

On the ground people did their best to run from the crazed dog fight that had befallen their streets. There were screams inside the stores and outside was even less safe. Most of the dead were from the stampedes of frightened people. Those too slow or the unfortunate who just misjudged where to run. The reason didn't matter, either way they were dead.

Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee were on more of a chase than a fight. Ruby bit at Dee's white heels (paws).

Scooby Dee jumped into a store and pushed a cash register at Ruby Doo. It slammed against her brown fur and she yelped and ran into the isles.

"No so easy is it?" Dee teased with her southern accent.

"Yeah, like I'm taking teasing from a running target!" Ruby shouted, "you're going down, make no mistake."

On the outside Tiffany and Dixie were fighting viciously. Tiffany's legs had several bite marks and Dixie's tail was bitten like a chewed up pencil. They snapped their teeth and clawed at each other.

Dixie dived forward and flipped Tiffany on her back. She went for Tiffany's neck. But Tiffany recovered quickly and rolled out of the way. Dixie ended up flying straight into a wall.

"Like the view bitch?" Tiffany cackled and slammed her body against Dixie's, "eat wall whore!" she roared and continued slamming Dixie's body into the wall with her own.

By the time she stopped a bloodied Dixie slid off the wall. She wasn't moving.

"One down," Voo-Doo said and wrote Tiffany on the winner side of his table and Dixie on the loser side, "the pad doesn't lie."

"Stupid yellow tramp should've seen that coming," Dumper Skoots muttered and took pictures along with the recording.

The fighting between the gang members only got more intense. Female and male alike kept fighting and destroying anything that got in their way or had the misfortune of being too close.

The savage gang war destroyed cars, smashed windshields, bloodied the streets, sidewalks and even inside various stores. Each dog determined to be the winner. All that stood between each opponent was their stamina, jaws, strength and sweaty matted fur.

"Get out of there!" Yabba Doo shouted as Raoul tore at the door of a mini-van holding three terrified children and their grandmother, "it's unnecessary!"

"Like hell!" Raoul shouted, "I'm having some R rated fun: rip, tear, kill," he teased.

Raoul had pushed Yabba at the beginning nearly knocking him into the street. Yabba had to claw his way up the side of a bus. Meanwhile Raoul started killing every human in sight. It was as if he was possessed and he even ripped a pregnant woman's belly right open. People fled their cars but not even those who locked their doors and buckled down were safe.

Now Yabba used his brute force to knock Raoul unto an opposing car. The windshield smashed on impact but the silver Lexus was already abandoned. A furious Raoul growled and jumped at Yabba. Blood and sweat rolled down their faces and bodies as they tore at each other. Yabba went on his hind legs and slashed Raoul in the face.

"You'll pay for that!" Raoul roared and the fight continued.

Further down the long line of cars Scooby and Scar were snarling and moving along the cars' hoods. Scooby had lost a lot of blood from a much wider gash in this neck. But he still stood firm and his musles rippled as he flexed and stretched his body for attack. All his other wounds were smaller bites and gashes that he could ignore.

Scar meanwhile had slashed on his face and deep bite marks on his forelegs and side. He also had a bite mark on his ear from earlier.

"Prepared to lose?" Scar boasted.

"Who's counting his eggs early?" Scooby asked.

Scar jumped from the hood and Scooby did the same. Both met in the middle and started tearing into the other. Flesh was being torn and chewed and their legs were flailing and the claws cut into each other. It was more about a fight to the death than a battle over turf. Both wanted to show the other he was number one. The relationship of uncle and nephew long forgotten.

Ruby hid behind a dumpster. Dee was avoiding the worst of everything with speed. Ruby had enough; she was going to take the speedy bitch down. All he needed was a chance and an opening. She had seen an unconscious Dixie earlier and it boiled her insides to see her fellow female comrade in that condition. Dee would pay for Tiffany's actions.

Dee sniffed along the way for Ruby. She knew the second Ruby wasn't racing after her that she was hiding. Waiting for a chance to jump her and finish what had started. Ruby was out to get her no matter what; Dee wasn't naive enough to think she gave up.

Just one slip, one moment feeling at ease and Dee knew she'd be done for. She wasn't a crazy fighter dog. This kind of fight wasn't for her.

Dee walked by a green dumpster sniffing. She had gotten a hint of Ruby's scent and knew she was probably nearby. But the passing rain and the smells of raw sewage and rotting garbage were competing with the one scent she needed to concentrate on.

"Come on Ruby, where are you?" Dee whispered.

_This is my chance,_ Ruby decided.

Ruby growled and jumped from her hiding place. Dee was too shocked to run. Ruby hit her full force and started growling and clawing at Dee before she hit the ground.

Dee tried to push Ruby off but she was too strong and wild. Slashes and bites produced blood spurts immediately. Dee's thrashing only increased the abuse. Ruby bit one of her ears right off. She enjoyed Dee's screams and continued her onslaught until Dee lost consciousness.

At the end Dee was no longer the actress/model type beauty she once was. Her white fur was soaked in blood and her body was littered with bites and claw marks. Ruby peed on her and ran off laughing.

"I won! I won!" Ruby screamed happily racing down the block.

Meanwhile on a roof of a frowning Voo-Doo wrote Dee on the losing section and a laughing Dumper took pictures with a lot of enthusiasm.

Back at the cars Magnus and Scooby Dum were barking and fighting on their hind legs. Both were relentless in their attacks and their bodies shook like tuning forks, filled with hatred and aggression. Their blood stained teeth clashed as each tried to bite the other in order to disable him somehow.

"One of your paw's completely useless, you're done Dum!" Magnus declared.

"I only need three to beat you and besides, your intestine's starting to hang out," Scooby Dum countered about the gashes he made in Magnus' belly.

Just then Scooby Dum slipped on the slick hood of a car covered with slobber, blood and sweat. He fell into the street with a thud.

"Ha!" Magnus laughed, "who's the pup now?"

"A win for us then," Kit said happily from his look out spot, "sorry Charles, but at least he's alive."

"Yeah," Charles sighed ad marked Blood and Sweat's loss.

Over at Raoul and Yabba the fight was both deadly serious and personal. Yabba hated the loss of human life despite being in Scooby's gang and Raoul's wanton bouts of murder on the streets tonight was unacceptable.

Raoul grabbed a child in his jaws but Yabba hit him square in the belly forcing the German Shepherd to drop him. Raoul roared and ran at Yabba. Yabba ducked and kicked him hard in the head as he passed by. Raoul recovered and bit Yabba in the back. Yabba yowled and struggled to get him off.

Just then police cars and SWAT drove up. Where the cars couldn't drive, bikes started swerving down the rows, past tight spaces, debris and dead bodies. Things were about to get extremely ugly.

"We have to fall back!" Yabba howled, "let's just split everything 50/50."

"No way!" Raoul refused, "you can just forfeit coward."

Suddenly there was the sound of the helicopter.

"Gang dogs, you're surrounded!" a man with a megaphone shouted from inside, "surrender or be shot and hit with teargas!"

Then there was a roar as Dumper jumped from the roof. Another man inside the helicopter fired a shotgun but it wasn't enough. A wounded Dumper slashed the side of the helicopter and pulled the shooter out between his immense jaws. The helicopter swerved out of control and crashed further up the road. The explosion blocked the shooter's final scream.

"This is nuts!" Kit shrieked, "we got to get going before the humans start firing."

Charles agreed. "But our leaders have to agree," he added.

The explosions made everyone stop fighting for the moment. Even the oncoming lawmen stopped moving forward.

"Scar, I want to win just as much as you," Scooby said, "but if we don't get out of here we'll be surrounded," he pointed out, "let's go and arrange a way to share up the turf later."

"No way," Scar refused, "Ruby can't lose and I heard Kit's big mouth bout one of our males winning," he said, "we got you on the ropes now uncle!"

"Listen to reason," Magnus called.

"Shut up!" Scar roared.

"Then I have no choice," Scooby said then suddenly kicked Scar in the face, "what's the score?" he demanded as Scar fell to the ground.

"One for BS and One for RS," Charles declared.

"Same over here," Voo-Doo called out as Dumper Skoots-who had returned- just grunted as he licked at his wounds.

Yabba sniffed. "They're about to release the tear gas!"

"I don't like backing down but I aint fighting a gun fight unarmed and cornered!" Raoul shouted, "I say we split the turf that was on the table and go!"

"No!" Scar shouted getting up, "I order you two to fight!" he shouted at Raoul and Yabba.

"I do not answer to you," Yabba said darkly.

"And in such cases lower commands can over rule the leader if we vote in majority," Magnus spoke, "I'm second in command and I rule with Raoul third in command," he announced, "this fight ends in a tie, turf on offer will be split 50/50."

"Traitors!" Scar shouted, "you will pay for this!" he shouted as tear gas started raining down.

"Let's get out here!" Scooby declared and no one disagreed.


End file.
